As Thick As Blood
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: Allore is the daughter of Lucifer and Selene. The King and Queen of the Demon Realm and Vampire Covens. When an attack befalls the castle and Allore is injured, Lucifer assigns his daughter a bodyguard. But can he be trusted? Maybe the friends with benefits thing isn't so good after all. Rated for course language and sexual themes.
1. Summary

Summary: Allore is the daughter of Selene. A fallen angel from Heaven cast out for her sins, and Lucifer the rebellious archangel also cast out for his sins. He, unlike his mate Selene, was turned into a vampire when he fell and was sent to the Underworld. Now the King of the Vampire Covens and Demonic Realm, he must pass his ruling on to Allore who now is eighteen and can accept her throne. But as she prepares to take her assassins are sent to take her life. Worried for her safety, Allores parents get her a new bodyguard named Lawrence to protect her, but when things don't go as planned what's a princess to do but run. Can she trust the person that's supposed to protect her or should she only trust herself.

Allore: pale white skin, light blue eyes with red flakes, light blonde hair with natural black highlights stopping at her waist.

Selene: pale white skin, pitch black hair to her shoulders, and grey-blue eyes.

Lucifer: tan skin, bright red eyes, short blonde hair tide in a small ponytail at the back of his neck.

Lawrence: dark brown hair a little above his shoulders, tan skin, and dark green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: 15 days

**Chapter 1: Planning and Time**

**Okay so this is my first story** **so please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome. **

Everyone in the castle was running around frantically trying to get the castle ready for Princess Allores coronation ceremony. It was in fifteen days and everything had to be perfect, and if it wasn't? Well the servants didn't want to think about that.

Lucifer sat in his throne room silently watching his daughter listen to the two servants explain what she was to do at the coronation ceremony in two weeks time. It was still unreal to him that his daughter was eighteen and could take the throne and his place now. Honestly he just wanted to put her in a room, lock her in never let her out. With taking the throne it meant she was an adult and also meant that she would have to find a MATE to stand by her side. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he meet his beautiful mate Selene, and just hours ago that he was holding his new baby girl in his arms for the first time.

Lucifer sighed and dragged his right hand down his face as he sat sideways in his chair. He didn't know where the time went but he didn't like it. The longer he sat and thought about it the deeper the scowl became on his immortal face. Maybe he should go see the time keeper and see what the bastard did to make life go by so quickly. He new it was pointless though. He started to feel the cold wake up call that everyone got when their kid was growing up. He had to admit that out of the first 2,000 years of his so called 'Life' the last 75 with Allore and Selene had to be the best of them. His scowl slowly softened as he once again turned his attention on his daughter.

Allore slowly let out a sigh as the maids once again told her which doors she would be going in though, which way she would walking to the throne, and blah, blah, blah. She knew this crap already shes been waiting for this day since she was four! Maybe they were just imaging their selves in her place. Judging by their dazed looks in their eyes it was a possibility.

She looked over to her dad who slowly was losing his scowl from his face. She smiled warmly to him, who in return, brought a huge grin to his face. It wasn't the warm fatherly one he gives her when their alone or with her mother. This one was his statistic grin that always left the servants running.

When she was younger, she would laugh at the servant and say they were silly. As she grew to be a teenager she learned from watching why they did it. It interested her, so one day she asked the head maid why the servants were so scared of her loving father? The old woman about forty at the time, gave a light chuckle at the twelve year old girl.

_She watched the old woman laugh at her question, and glared at her. She just smiled down at the child. "Princess, i think you have the wrong idea. We don't fear your father; Even though it looks that way at times. To be honest, your father is a kind man. Though his titles speak differently. See, most of us were in a bad situation before we started to work here, but when your father found us, he took us in and gave us a better life. All of us were grateful to him. We would never tell the lord this directly, but anyway, i think he already know." She finished._


	3. Chapter 2: Memory Lane

**Authors note: Okay guys I would first like to thank xXallegedangelXx for adding this story to favorites and story alerts. I am very sorry about the late update. Computer had no internet for a while but updates should be normal now. It will probably be sometime during the weekends. Reviews always help me update faster and it also helps me know what you think and what I need to work on. Now, on with the story. :) ******

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane**

I didn't get it at first. Why would you be happy working for another person when you just got though working for someone else doing practically the same job? Why didn't they just try to make the bad situation better? Being twelve and a privileged princess, I didn't understand the outside world of the castle. I wasn't really naïve per say, but I did think that half the world's population ate from gold plates with silver spoons. That thought quickly died though when I turned thirteen.

_Today was my thirteenth birthday and Dad was finally taken me out off castle grounds! I was excited and voiced that thought out loud. We were currently in the family hoarse draw carriage that was a sign of our royalty. I didn't understand why we don't have cars like the humans in the Mortal Realm. Dad always said it was because it pollutes the air and it was one of the reasons their world was so filthy. Dad said nothing to me as we went down the dirt road to town. He just stared out his window and kept silent. I frowned at his cold demeanor but said nothing as I was too excited to bother with him._

  
><em>As we stopped in the middle of town I couldn't help but bolt out the carriage door. The smile on my face couldn't have been any bigger either. Well, maybe. I had told my father a week ago of a store that I wanted to get a dress from in town. My best friend Alicia told me about it and every since then that has been the only thing on my mind. So for the past week I would bring up the dress to my Dad every time my birthday was mentioned. Looks like all my hard work paid off. Or so I thought it did.<em>

_As I look to my right I saw the store Alicia had mentioned. __**Clare's Dresses**__ was written in pink letters across the shops window. I looked to my father who had just stepped out of the carriage. When I saw his eyes land on me I took off in the direction of the shop. I didn't get three steps into my run before my Dad stopped me. "Allore!" he yelled. I quickly turned to see him going in the opposite direction. "Not that way."My face dropped at the statement. He said it like he wasn't in the mood to argue but I pressed on._

_"Daddy, that's the store! You know the one I've been wanting to go too." I put on my puppy dog face that always got him. To my dismay though, it didn't work. Once again he repeated, "Not that way", before walking in the opposite direction on me. "Come Allore." he told me as I tried not to let the small tears that were building in my eyes fall. I quickly went into step behind him and every step away from the shop that I took, the deeper the sinking feeling became in my belly._

_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ We had been walking for about ten minutes when I started to notice the scenery around town start to change. It went from newly painted and beautiful, to dark and unpleasant. I was starting to think we weren't going birthday shopping. I walked up closer to my father as we walked passed an old dirty looking man sitting next to a pair of trashcans. I was surprised and a little scared though when my Dad stopped and went up to him, handed him a wad of cash with a soft smile. The man look shocked and I watched as his eyes widened as he counted the money in his hand. I counted as well, ten, twenty, another twenty, and a fifty? That was a hundred dollars! The man whispered a small thank you as tears went down his dirt smudged face. My father just smiled and started walking again. I couldn't help but let my face soften as I walked past the man._

_When we finally turned a corner a semi-large building came into view. It was a red brick building with three stories. Bars covered windows and a black metal fence surrounding the building. The yard was nothing but dirt the only exception being a patch of weeds here and there._

_I swallowed hard as Dad started to walk toward the house. "Why are we here?" I asked hesitantly. "To see some people. Come on we shouldn't keep them waiting." He replied, and started to walk up the steps to the door. I could only nod my head and follow behind. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later an older woman opened the door. She looked in her late forties with gray hair that was once probably black, tide in a bun on top of her head. Her eyes were a light green which blended in with her pale skin. She smiled at my father and said, "It's nice to see you again Lucifer. It has been a while." Wait my father knew her? "Now who is this beautiful young lady?" I heard her say making me draw my attention back to her. "This is my daughter Allore. Allore, this is Miss Angela." I didn't say anything as the woman smiled at me and invited us in._

_As soon as we entered the main hall my jaw dropped. Kids were everywhere. I saw werewolf pups, they were easy to notice from the dog ears on their heads and their tails, vampires, you could tell because of the red eyes, witches, were in a small group or what I guess was their coven, in the back corner trying to levitate a book. I couldn't tell what they others were so I turned my attention back to my father and Cruella De- uh I mean 'Miss Angela'. Haha she almost looked like her twin though just put a Dalmatian in her arms and BAM! Cruella De Vil herself._

_"Well Allore, I would like to present to you Demonica Orphanage. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Miss Angela said. I turned my attention on her immediately with wide eyes. Did she say I was staying here at an orphanage? No way in Hell! I was not staying here. Did I do something wrong? Is Daddy getting rid of me?_

_I jumped at my father and grabbed his legs. "No! Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother about that dress. I won't ask for anything else I promise." "Allore." He said. I didn't care though I kept on. "Please don't leave me here I'll be good I promise." I nearly had tears in my eyes when I finish. I looked to see the kids around us had gone quiet and were watching. I looked up to see my father looking down at me sadly. "Allore honey, I'm not leaving you. We're staying here for a little bit so I can sign some stuff for the orphanage. I own it so it's my responsibility. I would never leave you. I promise when I leave your coming with me." He smiled and petted my hed._

_Miss Angela stepped up to us and said, "Well now that that's settled, Lucifer please come with me to the study." My father moved to follow her but stopped when I didn't let go. "It's okay Allore I'll be back." I let go and watched him leave behind a door. I turned around when I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw a girl about my age standing there. Hi, I'm Evy what's your name?" I looked at the girl and noticed she was a fairy. She had light blue hair, with dark tan skin, and purple eyes. She started to frown when I didn't answer so I quickly said, "Allore." I didn't really feel like talking and I guess she noticed. Not wanting her to feel dejected I struck up a conversation. "How old are you?" I asked making her smile which made me smile in return. "Thirteen." She replied.___


	4. Chapter 3 Dodging Bullets

**Authors note: Yay update. I wasn't going to update so soon since I'm having trouble posting chapters and stuff, but thanks to my lovely followers xXallegedangelXx and DarkDragonLadySandra I decided to use the 500 word one I had already downloaded onto here and add to it in editing. Even though I already had this chapter done on my flash drive. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, which I know there are, since there isn't spell check. Its probably not as good as the original either ssince I pretty much just go with what I'm feeling. So here's chapter three. It's going to be longer than the others mainly because I'm not** sure** when I'll be updating again. Anyway, review please. Criticism is welcome. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3: Dodging Bullets

I didn't just make a friend that day. I also gained a sister. Not by blood, but you get the point. I also found out the real reason my dad had took me there. I needed to learn that not everyone has the things that I have. Parents included. I needed to learn as well that not everything is given to you on a silver platter.

I also learned about why Evy was at the orphanage. She lost her father when she was five. A man stabbed him when he was going home with food for her and her mother. Her mother died from an unknown illness two years later and with no other family Evy was sent there.

After that I went at least once a week to the orphanage to see her. After two months of going back and forth I went and asked my Dad if Evy could live with us. He told me that she wasn't a pet that I could just take home. I told him that I wanted her as my sister not as a pet or slave or whatever. He went over everything I would be having to share, give up, and a list of things that I started to get bored with and tune out. After what seemed like an hour, but had only been ten minutes, he finally stopped preaching and agreed.

I went to tell Evy the great news the next day expecting a happy and excited girl, but instead she was confused and declined the offer. At first I thought it was because she thought she was better but I quickly pushed that thought aside.

When I asked why she said because she did want to just be given anything. She said she would be happy to be my sister though and that she would live with me… Under one condition of course. When there was important events coming and extra help was needed she would help the servants with things that needed to be done. Of course I said no so she said leave, which ending in an argument, which led me to agreeing. Isn't compromise a beautiful thing? So now she lives with me at the castle and helps out. Over the years she has found she loves to decorate for parties and stuff and has made it into a career. One that she is very good at I must say.

As usually Evy has to mak.e herself known cue dramatic entrance, "Where is the future bride-to-be?" Uhhh. What the Hell? "Uh, Evy I'm just being crowned as the new ruler, I'm NOT getting married." I told her. "Who said you couldn't do both though? You really don't have an imagination do you Allore." I just rolled my eyes as I turned my head to look at the light blue haired girl. She cut hair shorter since we met, wearing it in a short pixie cut instead of long and to her waist like most fairies. Her purple eyes shone brightly with mischief.

"Will you quit being a drama queen and come help me?" I asked with a huge grin. "With what, escaping?" I watched the two maids blush before excusing themselves and hurrying out the large double doors. I swiftly turned to my right then jumped Evy resulting in both of us falling hard on to the marble floors.

"Oh my gosh, thank you. I was getting bored. Your not a fairy your an angel!" She laughed and shook her head. I stood and held out my hand for Evy to take helping her up. "Thanks for the compliment. I think. From anyone else I would have found it an insult to emo fairies everywhere." I rolled my eyes for probably the third time in the last ten minutes before waving my hand at her in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. Your the kindest person I know and yet you try to be a saddist." i shook my head. "Nooo darling." she dralled. "Alicia is the kindest person we know. I'm the heartbreaker. Remember that." Not caring to listen to her anting anymore, I look over to my right and saw my father walking up to us from his throne.

"So tell me girls? What was this talk about," dad paused with a displeased look on his face,"marriage." I watch as an evil grin appeared on Evy's face. "Oh, well we were just talking about Allores near future. Husband, kids, a little side house with a white pick-it fence. Etc, etc." Not wanting to hear my dads comment I try to change the subject.

"So, have you finished all of the preperations for the event or have you just been flirting with the guards again?" I ask Evy knowing she liked one of fathers lieutenants. His name was Michael and she hated it when I talked about her crush on him.

I watched her blush before answering, "Yeah I finished and NO I haven't been around the guards all day. You should quit trying to avoid certain subjects though. I think you just do it because you don't want you Dad to find out that your not a-" I slapped her hard across the head before she could finish that sentence. Nobody needs to die today. Namely my ex. God forbid my father find out I lost my virginity to him. Dad never did like the bastard and when he finally took me out on a date to some stupid party and got me drunk I could see why. The day after it happened he told me we were over and that he was screwing some slutty blonde. Well, hell hath no wrath like Lucifers pissed, and sore, daughter. I through the guy through the second, wished it was the third, story window before jumping out and beating the shit out of his ass. The only thing that kept me from killing him was my parents coming out and stopping me. I told them it was because he broke up with me but I could care less. It was because the asshole took advantage of me. I haven't been out with a guy since then, but unlike most girls, boys were always at the bottom of my list of things to do. No pun intended.

Turning my attention back on my Dad I saw him studying me darkly. "Care to finish Evy's sentence, or should I just put two and two together..." All of a sudden I felt very small. "Ummm..." 'LIEEEEE!' I heard a little voice in my head yell. I agree with it. "Okay Daddy there's something I need to tell you... I want to date again. Thats what Evy was gonna tell you. Right Evy?" I dare her to say no. It was a bad lie which I knew I was going to pay for later some how some way, but that didn't matter at the moment._  
><em>

I looked over to see her chipping at her nails before she looks up at me. "Huh? Oh yeah. Sure that was it." She said before she went back to her nails. "Hmmm. So I don't have to take you to the clinic and get you check out to see if your as inoccent as you 'think' you are?" Dad said. Shit. I think he knows. I knew better then to tense or anything so I decided on plan B. Play stupid. "Why would we need to go to the clinic? Last time I went I was healthy as a horse. Besides, it would take away time that we need to make finally preperations with. So if you'll excuse Evy and I, we are going to go do those preparations." I said before turning. "Aww come on Allore don't you want to at least hear why your Dad wants to take you to the clinic?" She can't just hold her tongue can she? "Don't worry Evy she knows why she just doesn't want to admit it." my father said. "Maybe shes just not ready to hear adult things yet?" I stopped right in front of the double doors and quickly turned and flipped her off. "Awww I made her mad." Was the last thing I heard from Evy before the wood doors slammed with a loud boom.

I quietly walked through the long hall ways of the castle trying to relax. It was late so there wasn't really anyone around besides a few guards here and there. I took my long blonde hair from my pony tail, leting it fall gentle over my shoulders and to the middle of my back. Sometimes I wonder about cutting it but then change my mind.

I sighed as my eyes started to cloud with sleep. I was ready to just go take a hot shower and die in my bed for the night. I yawned loudly not really caring since no one was around. Turning down the hallway I come to my favorite hall. It was a hallway of windows. Well at least the left side was. It was a wall of glass on the second floor so you had a perfect view of the rose garden. Tonight was the full moon making the garden glow in the light. A giant water fountain was in the middle making the sight even more breath taking. Because of the full moon the hall was cast in a blue and white glow. Dad never put lights on this hall saying it was a waste of natural beauty. I agree.

I smiled and started to walk down the hall enjoying the view. About half way though I saw something shine in the distance making mestop. _'CRASH!' _

I watched as the glass window in front of me shatters and a dagger flys past my cheek. I'm knocked on my ass from the shock. I reach up to touch my cheek but flinch back at the sting. I quickly recover though as I hear guns shots start to fire. I jump to my feet and start to run down the hall using my vampire speed. As soon as I reached the end of the hall the gun shots stopped and in their place were three men dressed all in black with tattoo markings in gold on the right side of their faces. 'Assassins.' I thought taking a step back. I was about to run down the hall before I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. My right side started to burn as I looked down my eyes went wide. 'Oh no. Blood.'

I felt like I couldn't breathe as the blood in my vains started to burn and numb my body. I fell to my knees as I lost the ability to stand and began panting. I look up to see the men not even an arms length from me smirking maliciously. I shivered as I lost all movement in my limbs and glared at them.

I watched as the middle one took a silver dagger from his waist an put it to my throat. I closed my eyes and waiting for my inevitable death. 'D ad, Evy, Mom, I'm so sorry.' I thought before I heard the contact of metal hitting skin with a grizzly slice. I gasped out of reflex expecting to taste blood but nothing. I opened my blue eyes to see the three men stairing in shock. I watched as a thin line of blood started to seep through their neck, soon becoming a river before their heads fell to the floor with a loud thud. A second later their bodies joined them.

I removed my gazed from the large puddle of blood forming to look up and see a glowing red eyed figure in front of me. He had a sword in his hand that was dripping with blood. I let a weak smile appear on my face as I started to fall head first to the ground, one word passed my lips. "Daddy."

Not missing a beat, he instantly caught me in his arms letting my head rest in his lap. "Allore, baby. What happened?" he sounded almost panicked as he spoke but i couldn't respond. My side was starting to become unbearable. "Side. Hurts." was the only thing I could get out between short gasps for air. I was having trouble breathing and was starting to see black spots. From the little clear vision I had I could see my father wince before he moved his hand to the edge of my gray T-shirt which had quickly become a burgendy red. From what I could feel, my blood was to mid-thigh on my black skinny jeans. Why was I losing so much blood? I should be healing, right?

Dad slowly pulled up the hem of my shirt to rest just under my breast line. I whimper at the pain. The wound was just under my rib-cage. I heard my father gasp as he whispers my name softly. Feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach, I blink the spots from my eyes and sit up just enough to see the wound. My breath catches in my throat as I see black spider vains taking up half my right torso. Now I see why Dad was panicking. I was poisoned, and judging by how fast its spreading it was meant to be fatal. 

"Shit." Dad and I say together befor he quickly picks me up bridel-style into his arms. As he turns I see Evy and about five guards running behind her, towards us. My father growls as we pass them. "Your to slow." he says, before taking off toward the infirmary wing of the castle.

We made it there in less than thirty seconds. Across from the infirmary doors was the Herb Garden where I assume my mother was as dad called out to her. "Selene!" he yelled as he quickly pushed open the hospital doors and laid me on a bed. I turned my head to the side to see my mother exit from the gardens and stop at the doors in front of me.

As her eyes land on me and my father covered in blood, they start to brim with tears. "Luke what happened?" she asked trying to stay calm. Luke was the nickname my mother called him. "Assassins broke in on the second floor and attacked Allore. I got there a little late." he finished.

I was starting to lose my sight completely now and the last thing I saw were nurses pushing my father out the door and my mother standing beside me with tears falling down her pale cheeks.

A/N: Ahh cliff hanger. Review please. And like I said before, I'm not sure when my next update will be but more favorites and more reviews help me alot. Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Authors note: Okay so I guess I lied. Two updates in one week wow. So this chapter is going to be a little short and probably boring, but the next one is going to be better. I want to thank all you guys who added this story to your favorites, story alerts, and reviewed. It means a lot. As always enjoy. :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

'I can't believe that bitch kicked me out!' Lucifer seethed. He had been pacing up and down the hall for the past three hours waiting for anything about Allore's condition. 'When Allore is healed I'm going to-' Lucifer stopped in his tracks as a thought came to his mind.

Quickly turning on his heels he made his way to his office. As he turned the right corner though he bumped into a short little blue haired girl. He quickly caught Evy by the shoulders before she fell to the ground. The Fae girl steadied herself before looking up at Lucifer anxiously. "My Lord have you heard anything yet? Is Allore alright? Is she? Is she... dead?" Lucifer flinched, as Evy's eyes filled with tears. "No Evy. I haven't heard anything and thry won't let me in." He said still annoyed.

Evy gave him a confused look as she rubbed her eyes. "What?" she said a little dumb-founded. Lucifer groaned. "Evy, I'm sorry but I have something very important to do. It's very late, you should go to bed and go see Allore in the morning." Not staying to here her answer, Lucifer side stepped her and headed toward his office.

Evy frowned, but turned around and headed back to her room. The walk to her room felt like she was dragging cement blocks behind her. She was so worried about Allore. She blamed herself a little for what happened. If she didn't tease Allore they would've walk to their rooms together and she could of helped.

After what felt like forever, but had only been six minutes, she reached her room. Opening her door she kicked off her silver saddles and shut the door. Walking sluggishly to her closet she took off her lavender flowing dress and put on her fluffy red PJ short-shorts and a white tank top. She loved shopping in the human realm for clothes.

Sitting on her canopy bed she took her bright green laptop off her dresser. Her room was a mixture of different bright colors and textures, from her silky-blue comforter and purple sheets, to her bright furry hot-pink and green rugs and throw pillows. She loved her room, decorating it herself as well as Allores room.

After her laptop loaded she quickly started typing on her keyboard until she got to her email inbox. She had a new message that was sent an hour ago from her friend Alicia. She was the heir to the Northern Werewolf Clans and the princess of the North. Evy click opened and began to read the message her friend wrote.

**_'Hey Evy, so as usual I was listening into one of my dads phone conversations and heard Allores dad on the other line. I didn't get all the details because mom caught me and I'm writing you this while I wait for my punishment. Anyway, my dad said we were coming up early instead of the day before the coronation because there was an attack. I didn't get anymore than that but Allores not answering my calls so I'm worried. Answer back soon. Uh oh. Parental controls arrived gotta go they look mad.' x(  
><em>**

Evy sighed as she thought about what to tell her. No reason to tell her what she did was stupid. She knows just to listen in on another phone. Shaking her head she started to type.

_**'Hey back, and you know just to listen in on another phone. Anyway, yeah there was an attack. Allore I think was the target and she was injured badly. I'll tell you more later. Night girl.'**_

With a loud sigh, Evy shut down her laptop and put it on her night stand. Crawling under the covers she sent a small prayer for Allore before going into a restless sleep.

_In Lucifer's Office_

Lucifer sat in his office chair as he dialed the number he spent the past twenty minutes looking for. After four rings the person on the other end finally picked up the phone. "Hello." A husky sleep filled voice said on the other line. "I have a job for you." Lucifer said leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "I'm listening?"

**Mwahahaha. Please review. More reviews, faster updates. I'm using my aunts computer so updates will be random. Oh well. It adds suspense. xP**


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness and the Cold Reality

**Chapter 5: Darkness and the Cold Reality  
><strong>

_'What is this place? Dad? Mom? ANYBODY?' _I walked aimlessly through the dark abyss, trying to call out to anyone who could hear me. I got no response though as I continued to walk through the black nothingness. '_Was I dead? No that's stupid. I would see either a gold gate or red flames if I was. But...'_

Humans always did say though, that when a demon, or vampire, dies their sent to Hell... or the dark in-between.

I shook my head. '_I need to stop watching True Blood with Evy. It's rotting my brain.' _I thought bitterly. I continued walking, not sure what to do or if I should start running in different directions till I fall off a cliff or something.

As my mind started to race, my walking sped up until I was in a full blown run. _"Dad! Mom! Please, somebody, anybody, I want to go BACK!" _I yelled. I could feel the hot tears going down my cheeks but when I reached up my face wasn't wet. '_What the Hell?'_

**"Allore? Honey please wake up." **I heard a soft voice say.

_'Mom? Is- is that you?'_

**"Allore... Please wake up."**

Why could I hear her? Wa- was I really dying?**  
><strong>

_'Mom? Mommy, I- I can't. I don't know how. God I wish I could. Pleaseee!' _I sobbed, falling to my knees. It was starting to get cold now here. I sniffed. My eyebrows knitted together. No. No, 'I' was starting to get cold. My breath caught in my throat at the realization.

I really was dying. I had to find a way out of here and fast. Crossing my legs I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds around me. I could hear the soft sobs of my mother, who I guessed was sitting beside me in the hospital chair. I listened closer as foot steps stopped beside my bed.

**"My Lady, you must rest."** I heard a nurse tell my mother.

"**No. Not until my daughter awakens. How is her progress?"**

There was a long pause before the nurse continued. **"Her condition is beginning to worsen. I do not think she will make it til morning. You might want to call upon our Lord so you can spend your last hours with-"** the nurse was cut off by my mothers rage filled shout. **"My daughter will not perish. She is strong just like her father. How dare you for even considering my daughter _weak!"_**I heard my mother yell.**  
><strong>

I had to stop listening after that. My head was pounding. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face though. Waite-go Mom! I had never heard her say something like that no matter what the situation. That nurse might think I'm dead meat, but I'm not dead yet.

I breathed in deeply through my nose before releasing it through my mouth, then closed my eyes again. I started to visualize a door in front of me and when I thought I got it I opened my eyes.

_'Nothing. Great. One more time.'_ I didn't know why I thought this would work, but hey. Don't knock it till you try it.

I closed my eyes again, putting a little of my spiritual power into it. I saw a bright white glow behind my closed eyelids before it quickly vanished and I opened my eyes. I white door with red roses and black vines on it stood in front of me. I grinned. _'I did it. Yay me!'_ _  
><em>

Thinking the door will disappear any second I quickly got to my feet and raced toward it. I came to a stop in front of the door a little hesitant on opening it. What if its a bad door? Quickly shaking that thought I turned the handle and opened the door. As soon as it was opened and the white light flooded through I was knocked on my ass. I didn't hit hard ground though, but quickly shot up in a sitting position on a soft mattress.

I grabbed my throat and started to cough as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Allore!" My mother gasped as she flung her arms around my shoulders. "Oh your alright thank Heavens." Well, she was an angel, fallen or not, so of course she would say that.

Just then the infirmary door flew open with a sober faced Lucifer walking in. He stopped dead in his tracks though with wide eyes, as he saw Allore look at him with a sheepish smile in her mothers arms.

"Did ya miss me that much Daddy that your speechless to see me awake?" I teased, making him growl.

The second after I said that he was right beside me pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad your alright baby girl." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Moving my head a little, I saw movement at the infirmary door.

Turning, I saw a tall man dressed all in black standing there staring at me. He had on black boots and a long coat reaching the floor. His matching black shirt and pants hugged his body tightly making him look like a God. His bright green eyes narrowed as I made eye contact, before he turned on his heels and made his way down the hall. I frowned.

"Allore, is something wrong?" My dad asked, looking behind him. I looked up and smiled before shaking my head. "No. Everything's fine now."

A/N: Maybe I should say I'm not going to update for a while more often because I always do the opposite. Oh well. I was shooting for kinda sappy so tell me if I did okay with reviews! As always thank you for the adds and reviews. I got a lot of favorites for the last chapter and I'm glad you guys liked it. Til next time. :P


	7. Chapter 6: No Babysitter

**Chapter 6: No babysitters**

I was released from the infirmary the next day, well I just walk out, but same thing. Anyone would be tired of sitting in a bed all day only allowed to sleep and pee. Trust me, even that job your not allowed to do alone. So I decided to spend my five bed rest days in MY bed.

Dad was being way to protective and it was starting to bother me so, naturally I'm going to do the opposite. Currently, I was walking down the hallway near the servant quarters so I didn't get caught and also because I just stopped by the kitchen so I could get this awesome bag of potato chips I was eating. It's been forever since I had salty food. Well, two days but that still sucks.

I walked causally down the hallway not really caring for the 'Your not suppose to be up' and the 'Your father is going to kill you' looks the servants and guards were giving me. I think they enjoyed the entertainment anyway. That wasn't my concern though. The main thing that was on my mind, or person, was that guy I saw yesterday at the infirmary doors.

He couldn't have been a guard. He wasn't in uniform, but then, was he another assassin? I took another bite of a chip as I turned another corner. I didn't even noticing I was on the hall of my fathers office till I was at the door and heard voices. I stopped when I heard my father say my name before relaxing as he continued to talk. I laid my bag of chips on the floor so I wouldn't make any noise than went and stood by the doors an listened.

_"- was worried about the safety of my daughter and that's why I called you here. I need you to be her personal guard and-" _Dad was cut off as the other person in the room started to talk, _"I'm not a full time bodyguard who babysits spoiled princesses. I am a trained assassin, and yes I do engage in different occupations to get my work done if that's what you were going to ask, but that is all."_

'Arrogant prick.' I thought.

_"I understand that Mister Black and that's all I will be needing your services for is a short time. Just until after the coronation. A week tops."_ My father finished.

There was a small pause before the man spoke. _"How much is in it for me if I say yes?"_ the man asked.

I heard shuffling and a loud ringing thud and click before my father replied, "_five thousand gold pieces and ten-thousand American dollars. I know how you like to do dealings there in the Human World."_

_"Maybe so,"_ the man said, _"but I want nine in gold not five. I have merchandise here that I can't buy there that cost money, and just because I can I want twelve in cash. I also hope room and board is included in this offer?"_

I heard my father growl. _"I don't know who you think you are to bargain with me but-" _Again he was cut off._ "I think I'm the only one to protect you daughter without complication. Don't you?"_ I could here the smugness in the guys voice as he spoke making me want to slap him._ "Fine, and yes room and board is included the closer you are the better."_ My father said.

I heard shuffling but ignored it as my mind thought about this. 'I most certainly do not need a babysitter especially some stick up his ass mother-' my little rant was cut short as the cherry wood office door swung open to reveal the ninja dude I saw in front of the hospital door yesterday standing in front of me.

I only reached to his shoulders making him at least a head taller than me. The guy had to be at least 6.2 in height. I looked up at his face and saw him raise an eye-brow making me blush and turn away. I could still see the smirk that crossed his lips though from the corner of my eye, and turned back to yell at him, but a loud angry voice stopped me.

"Allore!" Ah shit. "What do you think your doing out of the hospital?" Ninja dude side stepped me so I could see my fathers pissed face. Just than, survival instincts kicked in making me turn to run but instead I hit a hard wall, or chest.

I looked up and glared at the asshole. He just smirked before grabbing my shoulders, spinning me around, and holding me in place.

I looked at my father with his arms crossed waiting for a reply and took on the same stance ready to use reverse physiology on him. "Well, what I think you should be doing is telling me why I have this prick as a bodyguard?"

I could just feel dude behind me raise an eyebrow as my dad did the same. I think I just dug myself a deeper grave. My dad opened his mouth to reply but guard boy beat him to the punch. I felt his lips on my ear as he whispered in a husky voice, "I am Lawrence, and I am at your every beck and call."

My fangs elongated and a soft growl escaped past my lips as my back went rigged. Ugh, great. My new bodyguard is a prick and a lecher and I think my demon half likes it.

**A/N: Okay so there's chapter six and we finally know who mystery guy is. As always review. Its much appreciated. Til next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Just Go With It

**A/N: ... I forgot what I was about to type for a second there. Well, anyway, it's uhhhh, 11:43pm and I'm bored so yeah I decided to do another chapter. I was going to wait but if I wait then I will be typing this around three little kids aka my little cousins, who are not home, one looking exactly like me at her age, who I call my twin. Shes six and the spawn of Satan. I'm serious the kid will b*tch slap herself than laugh and do it again. But anyway, I'm prolonging this. So thank you to MysticBird106 and xXallegedangelXx who reviewed. Um, oh yeah, I had to look up that word brooding, 'embarrassingly blushes', and yes that was what I was shooting for. I agree with you too. Love em dark and mysterious. I 'm just going to start the story I think the Advil I took is kicking in and listening to 'Move Your Body' by 'My Darkest Days' and wearing my Blink-182 shirt isn't helping. So sorry if this chapter gets a little... weird and freaky? I suggest listening to the song when Allore sees Lawrence. Wow this was 223 words. Enjoy. xP  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Just Go With It  
><strong>

It has only been since yesterday since 'The Thing That Shall Not Be Named' got here and I'm about to kill him. Every since yesterday that bastards been groping me and making suggestive comments and I'm sick of it. Not only that, Evy and Alicia, who just arrived two hours ago, have not stopped suggesting things about him and me, or us. BUT THERE IS NO US! ...Is there? No... there's not.

I was currently stomping down the hall trying to find the 'Bastard' with Evy and Alicia walking behind me talking. It wasn't long though before they through me into the conversation.

"You know Allore," Alicia said innocently, "its not good to have so much pent-up sexual frustration. Its not good for a girl your age and with a demon side to boot, your walking on thin-ice." My eye twitched. I could feel my demon, who I call Scarlett, rouse and start listening to the conversation.

"Yeah Allore," Evy piped in, "I don't think your boy toy would like you jumping any of the other guards either, since he's at 'Your every beak and call." The girls said the last part in deep husky voices trying to sound like the idiot yesterday but failing. I shouldn't have told them what happened yesterday. After me growling I ran away to my room. That didn't stop Lawr- I mean the _Bastard _from following. I was dragged back out of my little memory by Scarlett laughing.**  
><strong>

**'They will never sound like him Allore. You also need to stop denying the feeling you at him chasing after you, but if you want to hear the voice more often we could always take him as our mate.' **she offered.

'I rather die. What in the seven layers of hell possessed you to think that, and how you reacted in front of him yesterday was horrible!'

**'I was only showing our submission to him. '**

I snorted. 'Yeah, and you also showed him that he can do whatever the fuck he wants now.' I growled at her.

**'No, he told us his submission and since you wouldn't verbalize yours I showed him in a different way.'**

'He wasn't submitting to shit! Don't you get it? The only thing he's interested in, is getting into my pants... That's it...' I finished quietly. There was a long pause before Scarlett spoke again in my same quiet voice.

**'... Your guarding yourself again...'**

'Yes, but it's the only way I know to keep myself safe.'

Scarlett never replied back, but instead just left me to myself. For that I was grateful. Not paying attention though I ran straight into a wall, of sexy chest. Quickly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist before pulling me into a shirtless chest. Oh God help me. I looked up to see Lawrence with a very sexy smirk on his face. I could feel my lower regain react instantly to it.

"Well, well. I was just about to go look for you. Haven't seen you since breakfast two hours ago so I'm glad to see your alright." he said with a grin. I glare before turning my head to look for Evy and Alicia to yell at them but see no one. Traders.

Not wanting to be in his arms anymore I try to pull backwards but hit a wall instead. That bastard backed me into a wall! I watched him grin. Suddenly my throat felt really dry and my fangs lengthened. I need blood. I look up at him to see he was looking at my lips and had moved much closer to my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly, trying to lean back further into the wall. "Your hotter than a cherry on a cigarette you know that?" he whispers before kissing the corner of my lips. I give him a confused look before blushing at my dirty thought and than understanding the comment. He chuckled. "Such a dirty mind." he said before pressing his lips to mine.

I gasped letting his tongue slip into my mouth before closing my eyes and intertwining my fingers into his dark brown hair. I let a small growl escape my throat before pricking Lawrences lip with my fangs. I started to suck on his bottom lip and moaned as the little drops hit my tongue.

Lawrence groaned at this and ground his hips into mine before grabbing my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist. I whimpered and bucked my hips in return. It was starting to get very hot and I wanted more blood. Just before I was about to sink my fangs back into his lip again though, he pulled away.

"Now, now Kitten, don't be so selfish." He purred making me pout. I was acting on instinct and it wasn't helping. I tugged on the waistband of his jeans as he leaned down to my ear. "Not here." he whispered before sucking on my earlobe. I moaned and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "But whyyy? Its Kinky." I said as I licked his pulse point. He groaned.

Suddenly I found myself on the hard floor with a broken ass. "Shit!" I yelled. The bastard dropped me! I rubbed my ass and looked up to curse him out but found no one there. What the fuck?

"Allore? Why are you on the floor?" My head quickly snaps to the right to see my Dad standing there with a confused look on his face. "Ummmm?" Nice genius. I look down then only to find the shorts I'm wearing unzipped and showing my red thong. Mortified, I scramble to my feet and use my vampire speed to get to my room.

Great. My Dad not only saw my underwear, but judging by the disturbed and questioning look on his face he probably also smelled my arousal. The worse part? Lunch was in five minutes and I was about to see the two men I wish I could just avoid for the day.

**A/N: ... So. Sleepy. Zzzzzzzz. For a second I thought I lost this whole chapter because my cumputer was scaning for viruses and then I lost the internet connection when I went to save. Thankfully it did save. Okay well you know what to do. review please. Its currently 1:22am so I'm going to bed. Night, well good morning everybody. x)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooo. I just went to write chapter seven and found out I already wrote it. *Shrugs* I didn't even know I did that. Well I kinda did but thought it was a dream. Anyway' now that I wrote it I guess I'm gonna stick with it. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Uhhhh okay so the rating might go up but I'm really not sure how to put limits on things, I don't think my minds that graphic anyway. Thanks and as always enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Awkward Dinners and Drunken Playboys  
><strong>

I kept my head down as I quietly picked at my dinner. Nobody was talking and the only sound in the room was the clicking of silver-wear on dishes. I guess the others, meaning the Northern King, Queen, and Alicia, Evy and my mother could sense the awkward tension in the air as my Dad and I avoided eye contact.

Fortunately, the bastard who fed me to the dogs didn't make an appearance or instead of awkward silence there would be- well that and angry glares. 'This was all his fault.' I thought bitterly, as I sipped the blood from my wine glass. **  
><strong>

_**'Are you mad because of what happened or are you mad because you didn't get to finish what you started?' **_Scarlett asked.

_'No, I'm mad because...'_ I visibly frowned. Was I mad? I couldn't fathom not hating him, but why was it that the only thing I felt was irritation? At the situation? I had to quit lying to myself. I wasn't mad at him, per-say, I was mad because I... Grrrr, I was mad because I didn't get to finish what I started!_  
><em>

_**'So, you finally found that big discover out, but now you need to find 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy' again so we can continue this new dark course your taking on.'**_

_'I want nothing to do with that side again, and even if I wanted to continue I wouldn't look so desperate, as to seek him out. If he wants me that bad he can come find me.'_

_**'Ohh, I like it! Make him work for it. Okay then.'**  
><em>

I just tuned Scarlett out after that and looked at my plate. There was nothing on it. I turned to see everyone else finished as well and spoke. "May I be excused now?" I asked as the servants removed the dishes from the table.

My Dads head snapped from staring at the far wall on his right to look at me. He paused and stared at my face for a long moment before replying. "No, I have an announcement to make." Dad stood up and cleared his throat than began speaking.

"As you all know the coronation was suppose to be tomorrow, but unfortunately we can not take the risk of an attack, so we will be postponing it another month. Sadly, we-"

"WHAT?" I shouted, before thinking. I stood up from my chair. All that work and we can't have the ceremony? That's bullshit.

"Excused you?" My father said as he stared at me in disbelief as did everyone else. Why was I acting so upset. "Why can't we just up security? Everyone will have their guards anyway like it matters." My fathers faced hardened.

"Allore, don't be so selfish! A true ruler doesn't put their personal wants before the safety of their people, but you should already know that. Maybe I am doing the right thing by making you wait. You still have a lot to learn before you can take my place." His face didn't reveal anything which only pissed me off more.

Not caring about the outcome, I summoned a shadow ball, a dark form of energy, and hurled it at him. He instantly dodged it, letting the wall behind him take the hit. A second later he was behind me, grabbing my wrists and twisting them behind my back. I tried to get out of his grip, only for him to tighten his hold and make me face him. I glared into to his bright red eyes and for the first time in my life I saw the real Lucifer. I saw the killer he really was and coldness in his heart, making me for a second wonder if he would really kill his own daughter.

I fought back still, twisting and turning trying to get out of his iron grip. He squeezed my wrists harder, pulling them higher up my back until I cried out.

"Lucifer!" My mother cried, but my father cut her off. "Silence!"

"You should just die! Then _I_ will rule and you won't be in my way. Face it Father. You don't have power anymore so why don't you just let me end your suffering." It didn't even sound like me anymore. It wasn't even Scarlett talking.

I saw shock and horror in my fathers eyes, but his faced remained cold and emotionless. "Get out of my sight." He whispered, giving me a shove to the door, releasing me from his hold. It wasn't hard though, but it seemed like it took all his strength to do the small jester.

I didn't care though as I walked to the door. As I opened it, I turned to see my father sitting in his chair with his elbow on his right knee and his face in his hand.

"Your all dismissed." Was the last thing I heard from him as I closed the door behind me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I finally reached the confines of my room and as soon as I shut the door behind me I felt like a huge dark weight was released from my shoulders. I fell to my knees from the release and leaned against my bedroom door.

Hot tears fell down my face as loud sobs escaped my lips. 'Why did I do that? I never thought those things! _I_ would die if Dad ever left me! Whats happening to me." Another sob passed my lips as I saw something move beside my bed.

I tensed and then remembered something from the fight. Dad had never taught me dark magic so how did I use it. That thought sobered me as I stood. "Who's there?" I said as I summoned my, now normal, purple energy orb.

It cast my room in a soft purple glow. I groaned when I saw the person who stepped into the light so I could see. Why was Lawrence in my room? I turned on my light so I could him and released my energy back into my body.

"Why are you in my room, an- OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU ONLY IN UNDERWEAR AND SOCKS?" I yelled as I covered my eyes. I felt him walk up beside me and uncover my eyes. I kept them closed though. "Allore." he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Giving in, I opened my eyes slowly before looking up into his face. His eyes held longing and lust as he stared at me. "I'm drunk." he said matter-of-factually. Well isn't that nice. We had a hot romance scene not two hours ago, now he's drunk and in my bedroom almost naked. At least he can admit to it.

"So Beautiful." He whispered before leaning closer to to my lips. I closed my eyes not even going to fight him, ready for him to kiss me, but right before our lips touched he pulled away. I groaned in irritation.

Lawrence started to rub small circles with his thumbs under my eyes before he began to speak. "You've been crying. Why?" 'No duh!' I thought, relaxing at the small jester. "Family problems. If you were at dinner tonight you would know." I whispered opening my eyes half-way before looking up at him.

"If I would have then I wouldn't be here now would I?" he said tilting my chin up. I didn't have time to respond as he pushed his lips against mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck in approval . He quickly picked me up bridle-style and carried me to my bed. He laid me down on the comforter before releasing my lips and going to my neck.

"You know, I never took you as a girl who liked blood red comforters and black satin sheets, but its a nice touch." Lawrence said before giving a soft bite to my neck and licking it. I whimpered. "There's a lot you don't know about me, and so much more." I said in a husky, lust filled voice before pressing my lips to his once more.

When we finally needed air, he pulled away and bite my lip softly while looking me in the eyes. His eyes quickly went wide though as he sat back from me. "Shit." he said before glaring at me. I felt a dagger suddenly pressed against my throat. "Lawrence! What is wrong with you?" I say, very confused and scared.

"Who the Hell are you?" He said pressing the dagger closer to my neck. "You stupid arrogant prick! If you don't move that damn dagger away from my neck, I'm going to beat your ass!" I yelled in his face.

He looked shocked before pulling the dagger away from me. "Allore, your eyes." he said looking at me like I was something else.

"What the hell are you-" Lawrence quickly cut me off by grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bed toward my dresser mirror. "Look!" he said thrusting me in front of it. "I don't see what-" I gasped as I looked at my once blue, now blood red eyes. My pupils looked like they were leaking black ink lines into the red and it was just barely seeping into the white part.

I grabbed Lawrences arm and held onto it for dear life. "Lawrence? Whats happening to me?"

**A/N: Yayyy finished! It took me six hours to write this. xP I know the relationship between Lawrence and Allore is going kinda fast but I promise there is a reason for it and not just because I want them to kiss in every chapter. So yeah, and whats going on with Allore? Hmmm... Review guys. It makes me very happy when you do so don't be shy. Oh and if you have any ideas for extras in the story you can tell me that as well. I have no creativity tonight so if you can come up with a name for Allores orb/energy power that would be great. :D**


	10. Chapter 9: What Now?

**A/N: Yay. Another update. so I looked at the traffic thing for this story and saw a lot of you guys love reading this story but... no reviews. Sad. :'( Oh well, I don't really like this chapter though. It bored me but I didn't know how to get from point A to point B without it. So here you guys go.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: What Now?  
><strong>

Lawrence and I sat for the longest in nothing but silence. He sat in my red reading chair and watched me as I stared out my window from my bed. We had gotten ourselves dressed awhile ago, and I now wore a light pink tank-top and black, fluffy pants with kittens on them. I had my legs pulled to my chest and my chin gently rested in the crook between them. My blonde hair was softly rested down my back.

My eyes were back to there normal blue now, but the red flakes that were usually hard to see, now shined brightly even from a distance.

'I really want to tell Dad about this but...' Tears filled my eyes at the thought of him hating me, but I quickly pushed it aside.

"I need to talk to my Father." I said, not even looking at Lawrence. He had put on a pair of pants thank god, which I'm guessing he took off before I got here, but he was still shirtless so I avoided eye contact.

I hopped off my bed and slipped on my flip-flop house-shoes and went for the door. I didn't get half way before Lawrence appeared in front of me. I growled.

"Move." I said. I didn't need problems with him right now.

"No. Allore, I think, you should, wait, I mean you said you were having family problems so why start more?"

Lawrence finished as he rubbed the back of his neck. I frowned. That wasn't the usual Lawrence attitude. He seemed... on edge? Hmmm.

'Probably cuz he didn't get laid.' I thought brushing it off. I shook my head.

"Lawrence I have to talk to him. Even if its not about this. I said things I should have never said, even though it wasn't me." I said said softly, as I placed my hand on his check.

He looked away before he clicked his tongue and responded. "Fine. Go, but don't tell him of what happened, I'll research about this and tell you what I find."

I gave him a confused look before nodding and side stepping him. I wonder why he didn't want me to tell Dad?

I walked to the door and opened it, but paused and turned to Lawrence. I got this weird feeling. He was just staring at me as he stood in the exact same spot unmoving. I shivered, but not in a good way.

Suddenly I felt like something was off. I kinda felt like a mouse that was being stocked by a cat. I gave him a nervous smiled before quickly closing the door behind me.

Lawrence just watched as the door closed behind her and then his unreadable face turned into a glaring one as he let forth a snarl.

_'Damn it, not again.'_ This is the second time he seduced her and didn't complete the bonding. If it wasn't for him seeing her eyes and going into instinct mode he would of had her.

The only reason he even stopped was because he thought she was in her demon form. If she was and he tried to mate her without him being her true mate she would of killed him.

_'The Boss will not be happy with this. It's going to take longer now. She will be guarding herself from now on and with how fast she is changing her demon will probably set her instincts against me to guard her as well. Fuck!'_

I balled my fists up and bared my teeth at the closed door. "Next time were alone Allore, I will complete the bonding. Even if I have to force you into it."

With that Lawrence disappeared out of the room in a swirl of black shadows and mist.

**A/N: Soooo, I have nothing to say. After this chapter I'm probably only going to post once a week. Instead of every two or three days. I'm losing inspiration so if you have ideas I would love to hear always Review and I hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Chapter 10: Stupid is, as stupid gets

**A/N: Hey guys. So you've probably noticed the change in rating or soon to change next update. You probably saw I also took down the priview chapter well thats because that happening next. I had to do it mainly because I'm getting a little out of hand with this story. Drama, Drama, Drama. I know I'm running behind to, sorry. I've been busy and tomorrows my cousins birthday and I'm suppose to be going on vacation this weekend so, just never enough time. I've also dug myself a nice little hole with someone and I want out now but looks like its to deep. So now I have to build a stair case! Little update in my personal life. Yeah, so I think I'm going to put a life lesson in this chapter. This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Ebony (Evy xP) who helped me feel better about this situation I'm in. Hope you enjoy. :)  
><strong>

**P.S: Just to make sure we're clear, this chapter starts off were chapter nine left off.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Stupid is, as Stupid Gets<strong>

**Allore's POV:**

I slowly walked down the hall in my pajamas's thinking about what to say. I felt bad about what happened in the dinning hall and I didn't know how to tell my Dad without telling him about the thing with my eyes.

I wasn't sure why Lawrence didn't want me to tell him. If anything he would know what to do or what was wrong.

Maybe I should tell him.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

I stopped dead in my tracks at the voice and looked around. No one was there.

**"In your head sweetie."**

_'Scarlett?' _I asked. The voice was more seductive then hers though, and the feeling of her when she talked was dark._  
><em>

**"Wrong. Wanna try again?"**_  
><em>

I stayed quiet at the question and I could feel my lips wanting to purse in time with hers.

**"Guess not. Well honey I'm you other half. Your true demon."**

"Scarlett's my true demon now where is she and who are you?" I said aloud. I hadn't notice since the dinner that she hadn't spoke. Now I was concerned.

**"Oh so now you care. Well since I'm still new to your body shes been put out of commission for awhile. Also, to your little statement, she wasn't your Demon. She was your Angel. But we'll talk more on that later. Right now I want control, so give me!"**

I gasped as I felt like my head was being squeezed before I was thrown into darkness and what felt like a, cage?

I could see everything in front of me but I wasn't in control. _'Let me go! '_

She just laughed. "Sorry Princess, but its time for the big girl to take control."

She looked to her right and spotted a mirror before smiling and walking to it.

When she looked at me in the reflection she sneered.

"My, my, we are going to have to do something with your look. What's with the innocent daddy's girl look? Really, kittens on your pants. Wonder what that guard in your room was thinking while he was sitting there. Probably thought he almost raped a thirteen year old girl."

_'My Dad bought me these for my birthday last month!' _I yelled in my head.

Again she laughed. "Yeah Hun, this is called a cock blocker." She said tugging on the pants.

She looked down the left hall. "Evy." she said and started walking.

_'NO! Leave her alone!' _I yelled trying to break the invisible cage.

**"Uh, calm down princess. I'm going to see her only because you don't have what she does."**

I stayed silent and just watched as she got to Evy's door and knocked, wondering what she meant.

A groggy Evy opened the door and stared a moment before widening her eyes and pulling me into her room.

"What the hell Allore! What was with you at dinner? I mean the whole bitchy, 'I'm better than you' thing is not cool. I mean-" I, I mean, the darker side of me, quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and silenced her.

"Evy? Shut up." The side, I'm now calling Dark, said.

She then let go and started to walk to her closet. "Um, Allore? What are you doing?"

"Do you think you have any lingerie that I can fit?" Dark said as she opened the doors to Evy's walk in closet and walked in.

Evy's closet was huge. It was 12 feet long and 8 feet wide and had a small 3 feet bench in the middle. The top of the shelves had a bunch of boxes that probably had seasonal shoes in them, yes Evy redid her closet every time the new season arrived, and at the bottom on the floor were other boxes which I'm assuming were purses.

On the right side by the door half the wall was taken over by shoes and beside it was taken over by dresses. Mainly dressy ones for parties. The left side was just of her normal clothes.

Dark whistled. I heard Evy chuckle making Dark turn to look at her and raise a brow.

"Oh come on Allore don't act like you never saw my closet." she said walking past me.

**"You need to let her buy for you. This stuffs actually pretty." **Dark told me touching one of the purple sequin dresses that would only come mid-thigh on me if I was lucky.

"Allore!" I heard Evy call out making Dark turn and walk to her. Evy was about half way in the closet. She was holding a red short mid-thigh night gown that had black lace straps and black lace trim at the bottom. It was tided right under the breast by a black silk ribbon in a little black bow.

_'Oh no. We are not wearing that. Look at it, it's almost see through!'_

**"That's the point." **she said in my head before quickly stripping._  
><em>

_'Not in front of Evy!' _I wailed.

**"Will you take a chill pill woman. Damn. We're all girls." **she said putting on the nighty.

"Um, Allore? Since when do you change in front of me?" Evy said a bit dazed. Dark froze but then smirked.

"Are you going bi on me Evy or was that a compliment?" I watched Evy blush before she pursed her lips and said, "No, but you usually freak when I see you without pants and now you just took your flipping bra off in front of me. Are you okay?"

Dark just turned and walked to the door before replying. "Just trying to be a little more seductive that's all."

As she got to the door she saw a pair of black stilettos with red bottoms and grabbed them. "I'm going to borrow these." She said slipping them on as she walked out the closet door.

Dark walked past Evy's dresser and saw a gold tube of lip-stick and stopped. She picked it up and opened it and saw it was bright red.

**"The color of blood."** she thought putting it on.

_'Your making me look like a concubine whore!' _I shouted at her.

**"No. I'm making you look your age and your role."**

"I think I'll keep the dress Evy. It fits me well." Dark said before walking out the bedroom door.

I watched as she walked down the hallways swinging her hips. The dress cut just above the valley between her breasts and fanned out stopping just at mid-thigh. It was satin and almost see through but it didn't matter. It would serve its purpose.

**IMPORTANT: Next chapter I'll be making this story M rated. Just a heads up. **

**A/N: Okay guys I was hoping to making this chapter 4,000 words but doesn't look like I can. It's exactly 3:00am eastern time and my little cousin just came in saying her throat was sore and couldn't swallow. Poor thing and she was crying. So yeah she can't sleep with me clicking and this is an okay point to stop anyway. Okay the next chapter is going to be why I'm changing this to M rating next chapter. And no its not because of Lawrence so there's only one guess. Till next time. :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Attacks and Secrets

**A**/N:He-he. It's been a while hasn't it. I've had horrible writers block and I'm trying to work through it. I'm still not sure about the whole rating thing but if you guys think I should up the rating just tell me and I will. No harm done. Umm I'm also in my junior year in high school now and I'm taking on AP English, Spanish Honors, and Dual Enrollment for Speech. So lots of studying and reading so I'm not sure when I'll update but I'll try to make it as soon as I can. So as always R&R and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Attacks and Secrets<strong>

_**Dark's POV**_

Using my new found freedom I quietly made my way down the halls of the castle. Everytime I turned down a new hallway I got jaw-dropping stares from male guards and servants.

'Aww poor things. Always can look but never touch.' I smiled at the thought.

_'Umm Dark? Where are we going?' _Allore asked still alert as ever.

'To your fathers office. we need to have a word about this little problem he's having with letting us rule.'

I heard Allore gasp_. 'It was you who said those things at dinner! I can't believe you_. _No true part of me would want my father dead.'_

'I guess I did get a little carried away with that speech, so I will admit I was in the wrong. You really should assert yourself more. You might be pretty and a blonde but your smart and strong too.'

I ignored her little rant she was having as I walked down the hallway the lead to Lucifer's office.

The hall had no windows or furniture. The only thing that had some color was the blood red walls and black marble floors. I stopped in front of the double cherry oak doors and knocked.

I heard a growl before, "I don't wish to be disturbed."

I rolled my eyes before walking in. Lucifer's heard shot up about to snarl, but stopped short as he saw me. His eyes widened as he spoke. "Allore? What are you wearing?"

My expression remained blank as I closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and stared at him before changing my mind about what I was about to do. (A/N: No seriously, I changed my mind this was suppose to be a sex scene. That was why I wanted to change the rating. xP)

"I told you I wanted to date, so why not lure the boys in with a little leg." Isaid, tilting my head to the side.

The look on Lucifers face told her that, that wasn't something he wanted to hear. "Interesting. Well," you could hear the bitterness in his voice as he continued, "Is their someone you have in mind?" He asked a little uncertainty there as well.

I pursed my lips before I spoke. "Well, Lawrence seems veryyy... What's the word, charming. He just has-"

"No." Lucifer said, his eyes narrowed sharply as he stared intently at Allore. Dark narrowed her eyes back. This was not the topic they were suppose to be on, but go with the flow I guess.

_"Daddyy_, I am very sorry about the way I acted at dinner. But I have a reason and it involves Lawrence and me."

_'What in the Hell are you doing?!'_ Allore said a little horrified about where this was going.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Really now? An what is that reason?"

'_You better not say it's because we're in love or some lie!'_

I didn't comment back to Allore, but spoke towards her father instead while quickly switching the topic. "I don't trust Lawrence. There's just something about him that's... off."

Lucifers face became blank at the comment and he took a minute before speaking again. "Allore, quit switching the subjects. I know you don't like having him around because you think he's a baby-sitter-"

I became irritated as I cut him off. Maybe I should of started with this topic first, now I've just screwed the whole point of this up. "It has nothing to do with liking him!" I snarled, forgetting the act I was suppose to put on. "Something is not right about him and if you don't start doing something, something bad-" I stopped yelling as I saw the horrified look on Lucifers face. Then I remembered my eyes. "Shit." I said under my breath.

I was up against the wall a second later with a hand on my throat. I growled making Lucifer growl back. "I thought I put a seal on you!" He practically roared.

_'What does he mean about a seal?'_ Allore asked me.

'He means what I told you before. I was a part of you that was locked away.'

_'Huh?'_

"You did, but new _problems _have caused it to break. What? Did you think a demons other half could be locked away without coming out one day? Your worse then I thought."

Lucifer squeezed my throat tighter as he spoke. "Allore could not deal with your power and she was to young to understand why she had you. We could not tell her what happened."

"Why not now then? She's old enough to know now and understand, but instead you act like nothing happened! Think how your other dau-"

I was insistently cut-off by a loud bang and yelling before a guard ran in. "Sir, the castles under attack!" Lucifer looked shocked before letting me go with a look of distaste.

"Get the soldiers ready. I need everyone out there, now!" He told the guard and then they both were gone.

I sighed loudly before walking to the door. _'Dark? Who and what were you talking about?'_ Allore asked me in a small voice. I felt a little bad.

'I will tell you when I can, but for now we need to get out of here and go.' With that said, I gave Allore control again as we quickly went to our room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lawrence's POV<strong>_

I quickly made my way down the long hallway of the dark mansion I was in. It has all kinds of demons standing in rooms and hallways. The walls had old, dark green wall paper that had seen better days and the floor was dark brown, hard wood that had probably never been cleaned.

As I walked the other demons sneered at me or sent me dirty looks. None of them dare touch me though. I had been around long enough for the others to know I was not one to fuck with.

As the hall ended I stopped in front of two giant black double doors with gold swirls in them. I knocked before hearing a come in and opening the door.

In front of me was a long office table with two men on each side with a single man at the head of the table.

"Lawrence it's good to see you again. What do you have for me?" The man at the head of the table said. he had long pitch black hair that went to the middle of his back and dark blue screamed dark and deadly but I new him long enough to know who he truely was.

"Graven, it's good to see you again my friend." I said with a smirk. He grinned.

"Hm, yes. So what do you have on the girl. You know I want all of the details... Even your relationship."

I cleared my throat. "She is is wild in a way, just like her father, but she also has the kindness and grace of her mother." I stopped for a moment and watched as he took in the information.

"Of course she would." He stated softly, looking off into space before telling me to continue.

"Her second half has appeared as well. I was going through with the mating as you requested and it came to the surface. I saw it in her eyes so I quickly backed off. She left the room after that and I came here." I finished, waiting for his response.

"Then we are to late... But not in the dark yet. She can still learn to control herself. Just like you Lawrence." I kept myself from sneering as he said that, but didn't hide my glare.

"So, do you wish for me to return?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Your the only one besides me who can help her understand and I can only do so much so it's your job." Graven told me as he made one of his glass crystals appear in his hand.

"Oh, and your might want to hurry. The castles under attack and if somethings happens to Allore it's your head." He said in a not to concerned voice.

My eyes widened as I cursed and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: Yay new chapter! Okay so I know I'm being kinda vague but it's for a reason. I don't want to give everything away but it will be revealed soon. Anyway, wonder what Dark was talking about with Lucifer and who was that guy Lawrence was talking to? Any guesses? Review please!**


	13. Chapter 12: Escape

**A/N: It's been forever! :0 Yeah I know I haven't updated for a month but schools been taking up alot of my time. I also have kinda been out of a computer but THANKFULLY I got a new one Saturday. Updates will be a little better but like I said. Schools taking up a lot of my time. Also, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW PIC?! It really kinda had an Allore concept to it. I thought it fit better then the True Blood picture. Even though I had to see a few not so good pics. I'm not gonna be able to sleep with the lights off tonight. Anyway, review tell me what you think and critisim is always welcome. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Escape<strong>

**Allore's POV**

I quickly locked the door to my room before running to my closet. I had to kick the heels off halfway here so I didn't fall. Those things are death traps! Running to my closet I quickly through off that short ass night-gown. 'Dang, forgot I didn't have a bra on.' I thought as the cold air hit my breasts.

Using my right arm to cover my chest, I swung open my closet door and grabbed one of the large black backpacks from a shelf and started to throw clothes in it. I grabbed five shirts, three pairs of long jeans, two pairs of shorts, Some under garments, and a little black dress. Never know when you'll need one. I took a pair of black three-inch heels and a normal pair sneakers from the shoe rack. I through the heels inside the bag on the floor and put the shoes beside the bag.

Zipping it up, I went and grabbed a purple bra from the wall drawer and put it on with the matching underwear. Grabbing a pair black leggings, a dark purple shirt, and black jacket, I put them on before snatching the backpack from the floor and walking out my closet.

As I shut the door I froze for a second as I saw a figure come out for my bathroom. I sneered though when I realized who it was. "Where the hell have you been?" I said going into the bathroom to grab a few things before walking back out a minute later ready to leave. All of this was done in about four minutes.

"Good to see your okay." Lawrence said following me to the door. He looked a little annoyed, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Some bodyguard you are." I said glaring as my hand reached for the door handle.

I was quickly pushed away to the side wall though, by Lawrence, who then covered my mouth. He put his finger to his lips as I glared at him. 'Does he have a death wish?' He pointed to the door where a moment later the handle started to move. I paused, watching as it stopped though when the person on the otherside realized it was locked.

Lawrence let me go as whispers started on the other side of the door. I couldn't make out what they where saying, but my guess would be it had something to do with breaking down the door.

I turned my attention to Lawrence who was apparently talking to himself now. 'Never knew he was that crazy.' I thought, but as he finished a large black portal appeared in the middle of the room. My jaw dropped as Larence quickly came beside me and took the backpack from me, while dragging me to the dark mass.

I snapped out of my daze when I realized we were moving toward it and started dragging my feet. "Wait?! How did you do that? Lawrence! What- Hey what are you- PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, as he picked me up int his arms and went through the portal.

I felt my stomach dropped as darkness and a falling sensation came over me. Not because I was scared, I held on to Lawrence's jacket for dear life.

After a moment though, everything stopped and I was put on my feet again. I didn't release my hold on his jacket though and didn't open my eyes until I felt his arms circle around my waist. Opening my eyes fully, I looked around and noticed we were in an alley way. 'Great.' I thought looking up at Lawrence.

He had that stupid smile on his face again but it was gone a moment later as he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me down the alley toward the street. 'God damn I swear this man is bipolar.' I thought to myself, while sending little imaginary knives into his back.

As we exited the alley way and started to walk down the busy dark streets questions started to run through my mind as I took in the scenery. 'What are we going to do now?' I thought looking at a large jumbo tron on a building. My eyes widened when I realized where we were.

"We're in the middle of New York City." I whispered, and was surpised when I got a response from Lawrence since it was so noisey.

"Yes, theirs a lot of people so it's easier for us to not be noticed." He said as we weaved through other people. I frowned as my eye-brows knitted together.

"Lawrence, how did you do that back there? I thought you were just an assassin. I didn't know you had demon abilities." It never really did cross my mind that he could be a supernatural. Maybe a Demon? Couldn't be a Warlock.

He stopped and quickly turned to face me with a glare, making me gasp at his speed. "Did I ever tell you anything about who I am, or WHAT I am?! No. So don't act like it was some big secret I was hiding from you."

"Lawrence I wasn't saying that okay, so why are you getting so mad?" I said getting angry with his attitude. What the fucks his problem?

"I didn't say I was 'mad' so just let me do my fucking job and quit asking questions!" He yelled in my faced.

I yelled right back, drawing attention from the people walking by. "I have done noting but follow your orders so what the hell is your problem?" I saw the angry firein his eyes but what made my fire die was his next word.

"You." he hissed, making my heart drop as he turned and started to drag me again through the crowd of humans.

I let him drag me though. Having to jog to keep up with his long strides. I could feel the familiar sting in my eyes in the lump in my throat, but pushed it down. Now was not the time to cry.

Lawrence pulled me for three blocks, and in New York City thats a far walk,or jog for me. We finally stopped though and ducked out in a pharmacy. I took that short moment to inhale a big gulp of oxygen before Lawrence jerked me forward making me stumble.

I didn't do anything though besides glare as he pulled me down two isles before reaching the hair section. He stopped in front of the hair dye and finally released my wrist from his tight grip. I rubbed the dark red mark where his hand had been as I watched him. His cold harsh face wasn't there anymore, but instead there was no readable emotion on it.

"If you want something I suggest you go get it now." He told me not even looking up. I felt the sting in my throat and nose again as tears brimmed my eyes. I just nodded before walking the way we came. I walked past another isle before stopping in front of the glass ice boxes. I took a deep breathe and just stared at the bottles in the case as my lip trembled and tears fell.

'Everything is starting to come to the surface now.' I thought with a sniff. After a moment I felt an arm wrap around my back making me gasp and my head snap to the side. I saw Lawrence staring at me with a soft and apologetic look on his face and thats all it took for me to break.

I couldn't hold myself up anymore as Lawrences hold tightened around my waist and I buried my face into his chest sobbing.

The realization that I left my parents and the castle while under attack, the confrontation between me and Dad, the fight with Lawrence, all just hit me in one blow. I couldn't crying as the pain in my chest only grew.

"I promise everything will be alright, and I am sorry for what I told you earlier. I was in the wrong." Lawrence said softly. I sniffed and looked at him. He did look sorry.

"I forgive you. It was my fault as well but I'm happy to place the blame on you." He chuckled and I smiled wipped the tears face my face.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked and i quickly grabbed a cherry soda before turning back to him and nodding.

We walked back up to the front of the store where the lady at the register gave me a questioning look at my red puffy eyes but said nothing as she checked us out. After paying Lawrence and I walked back into the crowded streets to look for a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yayy another chapter. :) Again sorry for the wait. But keeping this short, 3 reviews and I'll update another chapter. Promise. Til next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Dark Thoughts and Tendencies

**A/N: Well I'm pissed off tonight. I had to beg and clean my house to get my Dad to take me and my brother to watch _Sinister _tonight and when he finally takes us and decides towatch it too, he makes us leave the last twenty-minutes of the movie. I had to pay $10 of my _OWN_ money and didn't get to finish it. Anyway, I decided to go ahead and do what I wanted with this chapter. Because its teen I won't be making it graphic or writing anything about how it happens and honestly I have no idea where this came from, but here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Dark thoughts and Tendencies<strong>

****Lawrences POV****

It was pouring down rain by the time we found a room in a cheap motel to stay at for the night. Not only that, but the motel supposedly only had one room left that was a single bed and I think, no I know, the bastard at the desk over charged me for the room because the sign outside said thirty dollars a night, while he charged me sixty-five. How it is that out of all the hotels in New York City none of them had any available rooms except this one I'll never know.

The room had white walls and had a bed that was on the left wall with an ugly red quilt on it, an entertainment center on the right wall, and a sink at the back of the room with a bathroom to the right.

I could hear Allore in the hot shower as I came back into the room from the gift shop beside the crappy motel we were in. I had to go buy me a pair of clothes to wear since mine were soaked to the bone.

'At least Allore brought clothes with her.' I thought sighing as I took off my jeans. They hit the floor with a loud splat before I kicked them into a corner and started on peeling my wet shirt off.

A slight shiver went down my back as the cool air from the air-conditioner hit it. I through my shirt into the corner with my pants before heading over to the chair that was placed by the window and door with a table.

I sat down and adjusted myself in the seat before leaning back in it. It was a little uncomfortable sitting down in damp boxers but I would be fine until Allore got out. I wonder what shes going to look like as a brunette.

When we had went into the store earlier I intended to go with red but I couldn't see it fitting her and too, her being a brunette would help her blend into crowds better when needed. I would miss her light honey locks though. I hated have to dye them but it would keep her safer longer.

"So, what do you think?" I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear the water turn-off as my head snapped up to meet Allores blue gaze. Her hair looked like a darkish brown since it was wet but I know when it dries it will be a chestnut color instead. It looked good on her.

I stood and took in the length of her hair that reached her butt. I loved her long hair, for more darker reasons than pure ones, but I knew it would be troublesome later. I stood and grabbed the object I needed off the entertainment center that held the TV before stopping to stand in front of Allore.

I watched as a light blush stained her cheeks as she turned her head to the side. I smirked and let my arms snake around her waist, my right hand twisting and gripped her hair tightly, and my left opening the blade on the small hunting knife.

Allore turned to faced me with a look of confusion as she tried to pull away from me and I took that moment to let the blade cut through her hair.

She froze in my arms and her eyes widened in horror as she stared up at me before spinning around. I watched as she grabbed the wrist that had her hair and brought it to her face while I tossed the small knife back up onto the wooden surface it came from.

_'SMACK!'_ I felt a slight sting on my cheek as I slowly turned my eyes back onto the now red faced Allore. I could feel the darkness starting to well up in my chest as I glared at her.

"How could you? You said we were just dying it, why did you go and cut it off?!" Allore yelled in my face. Her hair was not really that short, it now stopped just below her breasts.

"I changed my mind and it will eventually grow back Allore." I told her, but it only seemed to anger her more as she swung her hand at me again. This time I caught it and squeezed it tightly as I heard a whimper leave her soft lips. I could feel the darkness in my chest grow larger as a growl left my throat. "You ignorant little bitch!" I snarled as I threw her onto the bed.

I heard her yelp, but didn't looked at her as I stomped into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

'How dare she! How dare she try to hit me again!' I let a snarl escape my throat and punched the bathroom door leaving a dent. I tried to push down the negative energy and the darkness but couldn't.

"Are mate needs to be punished! I am tired of her disrespect." I heard my Demon snarl. Damn, know wonder I can't control myself.

'You will not hurt her for your own selfish game. We both know why you want her and Graven said no harm was to come to her.' I told it as I fought to put it back into its cage.

"My reasons might not be, pure, but neither are yours. You want her for the wrong reasons as well and Gravens words mean nothing to me." It snickered and I growled at it as I turned on the water for the shower.

'Get back in your God forsaken cage!' I yelled at it before locking it away and stepping into the shower. I tried to relax as I leaned against the wall but every time I was almost there my Demon would brush against my mind letting me know it was close.

'I need to finish this. I need to mate Allore. I NEED to take her to Graven so he can have her and remove this thing from me!' I thought aggravated. 'Until then I will not be able to kill Gabriel.' My eyes tightened and my jaw clenched as I thought of _him._ I didn't need to worry about that right now though.

I turned off the water to the shower and got out before looking around the tiny space for a towel.

"Fuck." I said noticing there were none and my clothes were on the bed.

I cracked the bathroom door open a little and stuck my head out to look on the sink for a towel. Still there were none. I sighed.

"Allore," I asked questioningly as I tried to sound nice, "Can you please give me my clothes and a towel?"

I listened and waited for a response as I heard the bed shift slightly before a towel and my clothes landed in between the long counter where the sink was and the enter way. I glared.

"Allore, I need you to hand them to me." I said growing impatient. No response. Fuck it. I stepped out of the bathroom and peeped around the corner to see if Allore was looking. Seeing her laying with her back to me I stepped out and went to grabbed my clothes but paused.

I just stood there, bent over with my hand out-stretched toward my clothes, and staring at Allore. I didn't take the time to notice before but, she was wearing very short black shorts that just barely covered her butt, a tight white tank top that was hiked up to almost half way up her belly, and she keep her semi-dry her down that rested gently on her shoulders and back.

I saw her move and before I could grab my clothes and run back into the bathroom she turned over. Her eyes went wide as they landed on me before she covered them and rolled off the bed with an 'epp!' and fell to the floor.

"Why are you just standing there?" She stuttered. I just cleared my throat before going back into the bathroom.

I took the towel and started to dry myself off before putting on the less then decent 'I heart NY' black loose boxer shorts and the matching white muscle shirt. I then proceeded to dry out my hair a little before dropping the towel on the floor and walking out of the bathroom.

I saw Allore sitting in the other chair with her left leg pulled up to her chest. She was just staring at the ground.

"Allore." I called but the only response she gave me was when her eyes briefly flickered to me and snorted softly before staring at the ground again. Probably because of the clothes.

I cocked my head to the side and studied her. 'Now would probably be a good time.' I thought as I stocked over to where she was.

I stared at her for a moment as she just ignored me and gently placed my right hand on her left cheek, tilting her face up to look at me. She just gave me a blank stare.

I let my hand travel to the back of her head and thread threw her hair before gripping it firmly. As I started to move my head closer to her face her eyes narrowed making me smirk as my lips landed on her jaw line.

I slowly placed open mouth kisses down her neck to her pulse point and sucked gently on it before giving it a small nip. I heard Allore gasp and felt as her pulse jump as I smirked evilly. I could feel my Demon just at the surface but I could careless as I started to travel further down her neck while wrapping my left arm tightly around her waist.

"Lawrence. Stop." I heard her say making my Demon angry and me growl as I continued my assault on her neck.

I felt her squirm under me as I leaned over her. She tried to push herself up front the chair to get away from me but I only shoved her back down before biting down hard on her neck, as I pulled her body closer to mine.

"Ouch! Lawrence stop. Please, your hurting me." She begged, trying to push me away. I was really getting tired of her refusal.

I removed my hands from her body before quickly picking her up bridal-style and pushing her down at the end of the bed. I covered her body with mine before claiming her lips as I went to work on removing her shirt.

Allore started to hit at my chest and claw at my neck with her nails, making me hiss and bite her lip before pulling away.

I stood up in between her legs and took off my shirt as I stared down at her. Her lips were swollen and red with a little drip of blood from her bottom lip as she looked at me with wide, fearful eyes.

Allore started to try and crawl back up toward the head of the bed, but I quickly grabbed her leg and pulled her back down to me. She started to slap at my hands as I tried to remove her shirt.

"Stop moving." I told her but she only continued too, even as I held her hands down.

I growled and released one of her wrists before pulling my right hand back and slapping her across the face. I brought her face to face with me and shook her. "I said stop it!" I snarled and when she looked at my face she froze. I didn't know why, but she stopped moving nonetheless.

I grinned. "Good girl." I heard myself purr before pushing her back on the bed and removing her shirt. Allore had on a black lace bra that only made me want her more as I bent down and kissed her hard.

She didn't move or respond as I opened her mouth for me. When I finally couldn't breathe anymore I pulled away and licked my lips as she gasped.

"Fuck off." I heard her choke before kicking me hard in the chest. I fell back against the television stand and heard the TV glass break behind me. I stumbled to the floor and hiss as I looked down and saw a red foot print on my chest.

I growled and snarled as I saw Allore lung for the door, but before she could open it I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against it making her cried out.

"Lawrence stop. Please I'm sorry. So sorry." She sobbed as tears slide down her cheeks. I took my left hand that wasn't holding her throat and brushed her tears away.

"No." Was my only reply as she started to cry harder when I threw her back on the bed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So review please tell me what you think. It would help my mood alot. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Who, What, Where, Why?

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy. Also because I love you guys SOOO much, I'm not doing this chapter with Allore and Lawrence, instead I'm going back to the castle. Don't kill me... O.o**

**Chapter 15: Who, What, Where, and _Why?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucifer's POV<strong>

It took til dawn but we had finally finished off the last of the intruders that were on the castle grounds. I was covered in blood and dirt, but the only thing on my mind was if my mate and daughter were safe.

I quickly walked down the many halls in the castle, pushing and shoving servants and guards out of my way. From what I got from the guards everyone was in Allores' room.

As I finally got down to the hall that had her bedroom on it, I started to hear voices making me pick up my pace. I held my breath as I walked into the room to see two guards standing and talking in the middle of the room, while Evy sat next to my mate, rubbing her back as Selene held her face in her hands. I gazed at the room three times over trying to find Allore who was nowhere in sight.

"Selene." I called softly as I went and sat next to her. I could feel something was wrong.

She slowly looked up at me with blurry watery eyes. My heart clenched as I saw the trails of tears down her pale cheeks. The slight pain from them though was nothing compared to what her next words made me feel.

"Allore's gone." Selene whispered, before bowing her head once more and crying.

I let my hand slowly fall from her back and rest on the bed as her words sunk in. Gone? No, she couldn't have been taken. It just was not possible.

He remembered the incident in his study before the guard came in. 'What if its my fault Allore is gone?The possibility that because of my carelessness, again I would lose another one of-' I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face as I tried not to think about that day.

I stood and walked to the middle of the room where the guards once stood but where now leaning beside the bedroom doors.

I let my aura expand threw the room feeling ever inch of it. A shiver went up my spine though as I felt dark magic in the middle of the room where I stood. It seemed so familiar.

My eyes widened as I gasped and started to spin around in a circle, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. God no. It couldn't be him. Could it? It's been years since he showed his face. Something was off though. As if it was him but not at the same time. "_Gabriel._" I whispered. Wondering about the man that tried but didn't suceed in most cases in ruining everything.

A flash of a tall dark figure flashed over my vision at that moment, and I frowned looking at the guards. "Have either of you seen Lawrence?"

They looked at me with confused looks before looking at each other and shaking their heads.

'Maybe Lawrence has her and not him. Maybe she is safe and sound somewhere.' Remembering her cell phone I quickly asked Evy for hers, who gave me an odd look before handing it to me. I could never get use to these things, but they were very convenient.

I tried to remember Allore's number, but was thankful that it was already saved in Evy's recent calls as I clicked her name. I patiently waited for the ringing to begin, and when it finally started I held my breath.

If God really was as forgiving as all those humans say maybe, just maybe, he would let Allore pick up.

When the phone rang a sixth time I was about to give up when a soft hoarse voice on the other end picked up. "_Hello?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm a horrible person for stopping there but I don't wanna go in what happened with Allore til the next chapter. I'll try to update the day before or the day of Thanksgiving. Again I'm really sorry. 2 reviews please and I'll give you a cookie. x)**

**P.S: Who is this Gabriel, Lawrence and Lucifer are talking about? **


	16. Chapter 15: Monster

**A/N: Yay! Look I did a quick update! :D lol. **

**Chapter 15: Monsters are just Cold**

**Allore's POV**

I laid on my side as I watched with swollen red eyes, the suns rays peek threw the red velvet curtains covering the rooms window. I had stopped crying long ago in the night, but the blurriness in my eyes still wouldn't go away.

I felt numb as my bare body laid under the stained and ripped sheets. The quilt laid somewhere thrown on the floor, but it wasn't like it mattered. I could cover my body all I wanted, never the less, it could never hide the images from my mind from what Lawrence did to me.

My hollow gaze fixed onto my wrists in front of me. They had dark bruises in the shape of finger prints embedded deeply around the soft flesh. My thighs and shoulders ached and I had no doubt in my mind that they would have bruises as well.

I wasn't a virgin, but the way Lawrence roughly held me down and brutally abused my body last night, it wasn't like it mattered. I was in some type of pain through it all regardless.

Hours had gone by and Lawrence hadn't stopped until the sky outside started to lighten. When it finally did, he had gotten dressed and left without a word. I said nothing either as I just laid in the bed, curling into a ball around myself.

They say rape is a horrible experience and that it was even worse when it was done by someone you know. I didn't know what to feel though. I wasn't even sure what category Lawrence would stand in. Close person or stranger I couldn't decide.

'I should have been more cautious though. I should have been more prepared for something like this. I should have fought back. I should have not trusted him. I should-' I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. No, this was not my fault. I can't blame myself. I had no reason not to trust him at first

An image of my father crossed my mind and with it, a wave of bitterness. 'Maybe if he didn't call Lawrence in the first place I would still be safe and would not be going threw this.' I inhaled a deep breath of air. I didn't even notice I stopped breathing. I turned slightly over and looked at the nightstand beside the bed.

Lawrence had been gone a little over an hour now according to the little digital clock on the nightstand. I don't know why he would leave for so long. Didn't he think about me getting up and leaving? Running away where he would never find me?

My left hand quivered as it reached up and touch the sore bite marks at the juncture between my shoulder and neck where Lawrence sunk his fangs into my flesh. It didn't take a genius to know what it was. I had seen the mating mark on my mother's neck from my father enough to know what Lawrence had done.

Honestly it made since. If he wanted he could sense where ever I was now and know my exact location. He didn't _have _to worry. The mark bound us together. It wasn't something special like it should have been though.

For years when I thought about having my own mark it would have always been given to me by the man I loved. The man that would give his life protecting me. Who would do no harm to me. Instead I got the exact opposite.

I got a cruel man. A man who uses me for his own gain. Who is a liar and a deceptionist. A sick twisted killer. A D_emon. _A _Monster_.

Wow I can pick em' can't I? I sniffed and choked out a laugh before pulling myself up to sit on the edge of the bed as I tried to stand. I heard my back pop as I stood on shaky legs and took a step. As soon as I did though I collapsed to the floor.

I hit the ground hard and cried out from the pain I felt in my legs, as they took the brunt of the impact. I tried not to sob as my legs screamed at me in protest when I moved them and stretched them out. It wasn't to bright in the room, but with my vampire vision and what light the window was letting in I could see the bruises just fine.

My breasts had small finger sized circles in random places all over my upper chests. I could also make out faint cuts on each of my breasts, where teeth and fangs had once been. Looking further, I saw deeper cuts on my hips where nails had torn deep down into my flesh. I could also make out the outline of hands on each of my hips. I shivered.

God, what was Lawrence? The thought just barely crossed my mind last night when he had climbed back on top of me. I could tell by the look on his face he had known I saw the beast inside him. I remembered his eyes the most though.

They never changed until he had finally stopped moving above me, and as he stared into my eyes for a moment, I watched his red irises fade back to green and the black around his eyes fade back to white. As soon as they were back to normal though, I watched a pained expression cross his face. Then, he had just gotten off of me and left.

I didn't know how he could be feeling pain though. But... I might not have known Lawrence more than four days, but the look on his face I had never seen before. Like he regretted what he'd done.

I shook my head and looked down at my thighs. I saw the small circular bruises again, but the ones that stood out were the large ones on my inner thighs. My nether region ached badly and all I could think about was a hot shower.

I tried standing up again and as I did, I saw the black hand print around my ankle where Lawrence had grabbed me and dragged me down the bed.

I sighed before taking in a deep breath as I stood. I felt my stomach twist at the stale smell of sex in the air but quickly pushed the urge to vomit down. I walked slowly to the bathroom as I felt every muscle in my body stretch out, some of my bones even popping.

I closed my eyes as I passed the mirror though, not wanting to see my face or body in full view just yet.

When I stepped into the compact bathroom I sighed with relief and closed the door.

I turned on the hot water and when I finally started to see steam fill the room I stepped into the shower. A whimper escaped my lips, as the hot water hit the open cuts in my hips, but the feel of the water relaxing my muscles made me moan in delight.

After a moment I slowly sat down in the bathtub, letting my head rest on my up-stretched knees.

" If I had just one tear running down your cheek. Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep. If I had just one moment at your expense. Maybe all my misery would be well, spent." I smirked.

"Could you cry a little? Lie just a little? Pretend that you're feeling, a little more pain? I gave now I'm wanting, something in return, So cry just a little for me."

I laughed a little at the lyrics. I always did like listening to that song when I felt sorry for myself. I lifted my head up and reached for the scrubber and soap I left in here from last night and started to clean my body of dried blood, some I think was from Lawrence where I dug my nails into his chest and back, and any other fluid.

I grimaced, and was glad when I was finished and could move to my hair. I cleaned it with my apple shampoo and conditioner, taking in the familiar smell. When I was done I turned off the water and got out.

I took a white towel that was on the rack above the toilet and wrapped it around my waist, while walking out of the bathroom. I still ignored the mirror and went over to my bag and got out a pair of clothes.

I pulled out a pair of gray boxer style underwear and a pair of gray loose sweatpants. I did not want anything tight on since my legs still hurt a little. I dug deeper into my bag and pulled out a gray bra and light blue wife-beater.

I walked over and dropped them onto the bed before I finished drying my hair. After I was done, I dropped the towel onto the floor and look back to the bed to put on my clothes. My eyes widened though as I saw all the little rips and red lines all over the sheets. I knew there were some, but not that many.

I felt my stomach retch, but I once again pushed it down. I looked on the floor and saw the comforter. Picking it up, I moved my clothes out the way before throwing it over the bed. I smoothed it out and fixed the pillows before going back to putting on my clothes.

It was a little difficult since I didn't want to brush the fabric against my bruises or cuts to much, but I managed.

When I was finished, I walked back over to my brush and picked it up before moving over to the mirror. "Time to face the music." I said quietly.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see in the mirror, but it wasn't really like this. I didn't look to bad. The only thing that made me grimace was the large hand print around my throat, where Lawrence had slammed me against the door. Other than that, clothes could cover everything else.

But, why did I want to cover it though? Shouldn't I want people to see, so someone could some how help me? I let the thought go though. I turned and walked away from the mirror, throwing my brush on my bag.

"_Man eater, make you work hard  
>Make you spend hard<br>Make you want all of her love  
>She's a man eater<br>Make you buy cars  
>Make you cut cords<br>Make you fall in, fall in love  
>She's a man eater, make you work hard<br>Make you spend hard  
>Make you want all, all of her love<br>She's a man eater  
>Make you buy cars<br>Make you cut cords  
>Wish you never ever met her at all"<em>

My head jerked to the side at hearing the music. What the hell? I frowned before my eyes widened at remembering the familiar ringtone. 'My phone.'

I lunged toward the bag falling on my knees as I started ripping everything out of my bag. 'Please don't stop ringing.' I thought. Finally on the sixth ring I found it and ripped open the phone.

"_Hello?_" I rasped.

I didn't even care to look at the Caller I.D. I just had to hear someones voice. When nothing answered back, my eyes filled with tears and my lips quivered. "Allore?" I choked on a sob and fought the urge to scream in joy as I heard my father's voice on the other end.

"Dad. Dad I-" I couldn't stop the tears as they came down my cheeks. I swallowed hard.

"Allore are you okay? Are you safe?" He asked me. I laughed bitterly before hearing a click.

"I'm never safe around Lawrence. You should have known that." I replied darkly. There was a pause.

"Allore what do you-"

"I'm so sorry." I said as I slightly pulled the phone away from my ear. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist as I continued to stare at the wall in front of me, knowing it was Lawrence at my side snatching the phone out of my hand.

**A/N: I know I'm horrible for stopping there, but its 5:00pm and I have three projects due tomorrow that I haven't even started on yet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I'll update again sometime this week. Til than, please tell me what you think. :)**


	17. Chapter 16: A Bipolar Regret

**A/N: OH MY GOD! *Smacks head* I just realized I labbed the chapter numbers wrong. Ugh. Oh well. The last chapter was the ACTUAL chapter 15 so yeah its right now. Sorry about the delay. I had some things that came up during the holidays and had to baby-sit. My family is always having Drama I swear. I'm sitting in my English teachers class from last year writing this. She let's me hide in her room during her planning period. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A Bipolar Regret<strong>

**Lawrence POV **

I can't believe what I just did. To an extent. I know I said I would do it to her, but not like this. I lost control. The only thing I could think about was leaving, so I left. It was logical.

'It's been a little over an hour now.' I thought as I turned the corner to the motel. Now that it was daylight, you could see the ugly lime green and white motel sticking out like a sore-thumb. It had to have been a color from the 60's or 70's.

I walked across the parking lot and up the flight of metal stairs to the second floor holding two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts. I felt horrible for some reason, but I couldn't explain why. It couldn't be because I _cared _for Allore. Maybe I was just feeling her emotions threw the bond. That thought made the feeling worse.

I stopped in front of our hotel door and shifted the bag to the middle of my arm and pulled the key-card from my left pocket.

Sliding the card through the holder I heard the door click before pushing it open. My vision quickly went to the semi-made bed before I heard Allore speaking.

"_I'm never safe around Lawrence. You should have known that._" She replied darkly. Damn, didn't think about her having a phone. I quickly sat the stuff down on the small table by the window as I heard talking on the other end.

Allore was sitting next to the TV stand on the left beside the bathroom. I wasted no time going over to her.

"I'm so sorry." She replied cutting the other person talking off, as I took her wrist and grabbed her cell phone out of her hand. I could hear yelling on the other end before I broke the little flip phone in half.

I threw the two broken pieces into the trash can beside the TV before walking over and grabbing one of the coffee cups and a glazed donut out of the paper bag on the table.

Allore was still staring at the wall in front of her as I walked over and knelt down. I held the items out in front of her, but her eyes never left the wall as she continued to stare blankly at it. I sighed.

I rested my forehead against her right temple as I spoke softly into her ear. "Allore, you have to eat."

She said nothing though. The only movement she made was when her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

The door to the room was still cracked open and I could see with the light the dark bruises on Allore's arms. I grimaced. Did I really hurt her that bad?

I lifted my head up slightly to see the little black dots all over her arms. Her shoulders had a set of black lines on each, which I could only guess were finger prints. _My finger prints._

The bruise that really stood out though was the one around her neck. A hand print that was the size of her whole throat.

I wanted to gag. No wonder she wouldn't look at me. I could only imagine how she looked under her blue tank-top and grey sweatpants.

I took a deep breath and sat down the food. "Alright than," I stood up and walked to the door before opening it and pressing the dark red chair against it as I sat down. "I'll wait til your done eating and then we'll leave."

I leaned forward then grabbed the bag off the table with my coffee before sitting back. I took out one of the donuts and sat the bag down on the floor as I took a bite.

I had gotten them because Allore would be in the kitchen at the castle making sure the Cooks were making them before eating about a dozen by herself. It always explained why she was never hungry at breakfast. I had caught her the one morning and took one, and of course she had a fit before sticking her tongue out at me.

I looked over at Allore and watched her stare down at the food. "The longer you take to eat the longer you have to be in this room with me." I told her. I really needed to learn to quit being such an ass to her. It was my nature though, no matter how hard I try to keep it down for her.

I watched her go ridged as she bared her fangs to the wall before snatching the coffee cup and donut off the floor and walk toward me. I tensed and narrowed my eyes, but relaxed when she jumped over my legs and sat against the wall in front of me.

Allore sat her coffee down then glared at her donut as she pinched a piece off and ate it. 'Well at least shes eating.' I thought as I watched her. I had a better look of her in the sunlight and felt my chest sink as I stared.

She looked nothing like the girl from yesterday afternoon. Hell, she didn't look like a princess either. But, neither did she at the castle. Even though she dressed up.

This girl looked broken. Like she didn't have anything. I didn't even notice I was frowning until her head snapped over to me with a glare as she raised a now dark brown, eye-brow. "_What?_" she hissed and if I was anyone else I would have flinched.

I raised an eye-brow back and schooled my face into one of indifference. Allore's face went blank for a moment as she looked at me then tilted her head. "I hope that one day that cocky attitude of yours gets you killed." With that said she went back to eating.

My jaw clenched and I felt my demon stir. I continued to look at her.

Allore had her legs pulled up to her chest as she picked at her food looking down. My eyes wandered her body until they landed on her feet.

I tilted my head when I saw the dark ring around her right ankle. Dear Lord, how many bruises am I going to see on her today? I was already trying to ignore the rings around her wrists. My eyes locked onto them ate the though, and I watched Allore pop the last piece of dough into her mouth before taking a drink of coffee.

I watched as she finished then sighed before focusing her eyes around the parking lot. The motel was not in the best neighborhood of New York, but in was enough for the night. She stared at the neon sign of a dancing girl of a strip club across the street before standing up and walking back inside the room.

"If your finished, repack your things you threw out of your bag and we can leave." I told her.

It only took her a minute to throw everything back in her bag, before getting something out of the bathroom and putting them in the bag too as she zipped it.

Allore swung her black backpack over her shoulder before walking toward me and the door. As she walked out I took off my black leather jacket and put it on her shoulders, leaving me in just my black jeans and dark blue v-neck shirt.

"Put it on." I told her, making her sneer.

"Why should I? So people won't notice I'm with a woman abuser? Wouldn't want people thinking your as uncharming as you want them to believe." She hissed, but slipped the jacket on anyway as she walked ahead of me down the flight of rusty metal stairs.

Well that comment hurt. Maybe it's the fact the shes probably going to call me that for the rest of our lives that hurts though. Not a good way to build a relationship.

I saw her leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed while I took my time getting down to her.

"Took you long enough. Are you ever going to learn to move faster?" She said as I got to the bottom.

"I wasn't slow last night with you now was I?" I sneered before realizing what I said. Damn it.

I watched her flinch as fear flashed in her eyes. She pressed herself further into the wall. I sighed and took the three steps I needed to be in front of her. She trying to move away, but I stopped her as I placed my hands on her waist while laying my head on her forehead.

"What happened last night won't happen again. I promise." I said quietly before spinning on my heal and walking the foot to the mangers door then walked in. I returning the motel key-card to the ugly short man at the little window.

I watched him take the card with a nod before his eyes shift to the door where Allore stood looking into the little room. I watched as he licked his lips and couldn't help but have my demon growl at him. "You shouldn't let your eyes wonder. Possessive men like me tend to rip a man's eyes out." I said with a grin.

Something in my face must of made the bald man heed the warning as he look at me and fear crossed his face. Good, he should be scared.

With a smirk, I quickly turned toward the glass door and opened it, grabbing Allore's hand as I started to walk.

"Let's go." I said. I saw her give a quick nod before swiftly coming into step behind me as we exited the old parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took me two days to write those last two sentences. -_- Smh. Well, isn't Lawrence's bipolar self interesting. I don't know why I created a hot sexy guy into being a psycho but hey! He has issues, that you will find out about later. Anyway, 4 reviews = a Sunday update?! How's that sound? My Moms visiting and shes driving me crazy so I'm probably going to be updating often this weekend. O-O**


	18. Chapter 17: Answers

**A/N: I am so upset writing this chapter. Like I planned I was about to update for you guys last, but something happened. I was up for five hours til 3:30am typing this chapter and when I finally got to the bottom and was about to write the authors note another document pulled up blank and I thought I lost the file. When I looked at my tabs it turned out that it was still there but when I closed the untitled tab it took this chapter with it and since I didn't save it, it took alll 4,237 words with it. I can't tell you how hard I cried last night. I just got back for the dentist too so my jaw is numb. :/ **

**Chapter 17: Answers**

**Allore's POV**

As Lawrence dragged me down the more rougher streets of New York, I had some time to think about last night and the last three days in general.

I was, what I'm thinking now more or less, kidnapped by someone who my Dad _thought_ was a trusting bodyguard and am now apart of some plot of his, which I'm clueless about and have no way of escape. Also it was probably all planned from the beginning, we were all just to blind to see it.

The second thing is, I was now mated to the psycho-path and have no way out of it unless he was killed. Or if I was killed. Which doesn't help me.

The third problem would be that I have no way of being saved because, **A**: I'm in a different world than where I'm suppose to be. **B**: My Dad might have not gotten the hint that I'm _not_ safe with Lawrence and thinks I'm just shaken up, but _perfectly_ fine. And finally **C. **I'm leaning closer to this one which is, Lawrence is probably going to take me somewhere no one will ever look for me and use me as a slave for his own selfish purposes.

So if I looked at my chances, I'm screwed either way. My life is just so exciting. Note my sarcasm.

That's not what's been really bothering me though. What really is, is the fact that I haven't heard from Dark or Scarlett since I came to New York and no matter how many times I try to talk to them I never get an answer.

I could always find a way to kill Lawrence myself though. I wouldn't get in trouble, due to the fact of who my father is, and because of what my _mate_ did so I had no worries.

But, I did know enough from being around Lawrence to know he knew what was going on with me, and also I was curious as to why his appearance when he rapped me last night resembled mine when I was in my room. I had questions that I wanted to know and the only way to get them answered was to stay with him.

I hated the fact, but couldn't stop it until I found out more about myself. Nodding my head to my new goal, I finally came out of my thoughts and looked around.

We were walking down a street with old, tall red bricked buildings that were probably apartment buildings. Some had boarded windows with different color spray paint on them, while a couple also had broken out windows.

Trash and black bags sat on the side walks and curbs, and when I saw a large rat run out in front of us from the alleyway to our right, down into the sewer drain on the cub, I just about screamed.

"Why are we walking around here? There has to be nicer places in New York then this." I said as Lawrence continued to lead me down the deserted streets.

"This is the safest root to our destination that I know we won't be followed down. Nicer comes with a price." He said not even looking at me when I almost stumbled over a bag. "You should watch your surroundings, lesser demons like to hang out around here."

When I was about to ask what he meant, we turned a corner and I almost stepped on a old homeless man. Or what I thought was an old homeless man. I watch as glamour faded away the mans pale skin, beady eyes, whites beard, and dirty clothing, only to reveal red almost burnt looking skin, black sharp nails, and sharp sets of teeth.

My eyes widened as I looked at him. The demons small red wings that resembled leather flapped slightly as he tilted his head to the side and chuckled.

I felt Lawrence jerked me forward, silently telling me to keep up. Asshole. "We're almost there." He said, finally sparing me a glance.

We walked half way down the block before we stopped in front of a large red bricked building that had a graffiti covered sign the said, "Sunset Park Police Station".

"Okay. I'll give. Way are we at a police precinct?" I asked, finally having enough common sense to jerk my hand that Lawrence had been holding since the motel, away from him and joining it with it's twin that was folded under my chest.

"We're here because this is where were suppose to be. And this isn't a police precinct. It never was." He replied walking up the fence that surrounded the place. Lawrence walked casually up the to gates and grabbed the black iron pad lock that keep the chain that held the gates closed together.

I watched as his hand and the lock started to glow black. As soon as it did, the lock fell to the ground with the chains hitting the ground with a loud_ clang _when Lawrence kicked the fence open.

He turned around and grinned at me before walking up the walkway and to the steps and doors in front of him. "Come on, let's go." Lawrence yelled over his shoulder, opening the doors to the place. I turned my head and looked down to both the ends of the streets before sighing.

The thought of running had crossed my mind, but I had a mission to do and I will NOT give it up now.

With my mind made up, I took off toward the door and opened it.

0000000000000

Okay, so I'll give the old run down building props. It looked _nothing _like a police station. Actually it looked like a darker version of my home. But smaller. It looked more like a large old house.

The walls in the hallways were painted a dark green that looked like it was there for years with old gold lamps the lit a light glow in the halls every few feet.

He rooms in the mansion were a dark red and had what looked like antiques, but I couldn't really tell while I tried keeping up with Lawrence's pace.

We finally ended up at two large black doors that had gold swirls engraved into them. Lawrence knocked two on the door before it slightly opened and he walked in with me following quickly behind.

As soon as we were through the doors slammed loudly making me gasp and turn around. I saw two guards standing on either side of the doors dressed head to toe in black. They stood straight and unmoving as their gazed never wavered, staring straight ahead.

"Well look who finally arrived! I was starting to worry." My head spun around to see to a shirtless man with black leather pants and boots sat sideways in a black colored throne with gold padding.

I kinda thought it was tacky. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a deep blue. His tan skin was just dark enough to were he didn't look pale, while his long fingers twirled a small crystal in his right hand.

"Graven, I see you cut your hair. And dyed it." Lawrence said narrowing his eyes at the man as I walked up next to him. Huh, so it's not natural. Wonder what he looked like before. He seems charming.

(It's been awhile since the small Graven scene so to recap, he DID have long waist length black hair. I wanted a blonde instead.)

"Well, I thought the dark over-lord look was getting old. I needed to make myself more presentable to the females of this day and age!" Graven said.

He grinned at us and through his long, lean legs from the arm-rest before standing and walking towards us. I decided to focus on the spinning crystal ball on his fingers instead of his bare chest. The more I focused on it though the more I felt like I was falling.

"I would suggest not to stare to long unless you want to be under my control and be my undying slave." He chuckled and it took me moment to realize he had cupped my cheek before I snapped out of it, slapping his hand away as I glared. Graven only smiled.

"I see you had went through with the mating like I asked. Good." He nodded. Wait what?

"Wait, what do you mean 'like you ask'? Is it your fault that bastard rapped me last night?" I almost yelled, but I tried to keep calm.

I watched as Graven tilted his head slightly before snapping his head to Lawrence at my left. "You forced her?" He said with narrowed eyes. Okay screw charming he looks kinda scary mad. I watch his aura pulse slightly as the deep sea blue became darker. My eyes widened and I blinked as I noticed the gold swirls mixed in. 'He's a Fallen.' I thought.

Fallen always had different color auras, but you can always tell one by the gold swirls mixed with it. Fallen Angels were the only ones that had gold in their auras unless you had some type of angel blood in you. Even then though it was hard to notice the angel blood.

I though was always a different case. Half of my aura was a bright gold and the other half purple with little red swirls in it. It was weird to me, but my parents always said it just was me being special. I never did believe them.

I turned my attention back on Lawrence who lifted his head defiantly to Graven. "It was the only way to move things along."

I watched Graven's face change into a snarl before he disappeared from where had stood barely a foot in front of me. I heard Lawrence grunt and looked over to see Graven standing over him as Lawrence laid out on the floor.

I gasped, as Graven stood over him with a silver spear pointed to his chest while his left foot pressed into Lawrence's throat.

"I should kill. When I give an order it is to be set into place my way. If you were anyone else I would kill you on the spot. Consider yourself lucky, Lawrence." Graven said before stepping back when his spear disappeared into thin air.

Graven grinned at me and walked the three feet to me. "If your anything like your mother, you must love gardens." He said, spinning me to my right and walking to a set of frosted glass doors.

He linked our arms together than started to speak again. "We have a lot to discuss. I hope you like tea?"

I nodded as I heard Lawrence coughing behind me, but ignored it as the glass doors shut behind us.

000000000000000000

"Wait, wait, wait! So let me get this straight," I said taking a sip of tea while I sat at the little black iron table in the garden, "the reason my father fell from Heaven was because of an angel named Gabriel, who was in love with my Mother, and when he found out my dad loved her, Gabriel got jealous and told God that my father was planning to destroy Heaven and turn the angels against him." I took a deep breath.

"_Then_, because of my father being known for his war tactics and Gabriel being such _good _friends with Dad, God believed Gabriel and cast my father out. But, after the indecent Gabriels brother told him the actually true and he got cast out as well. When my father had asked to come back to Heaven to be with Mom, God had told him no because what had been done, was done and couldn't not be fixed."

"With my father cast out under such circumstances and not being accepted back, he created the Underworld. When mother finally found where he was, she feel from Heaven to be with him and then later became his queen. Is that right?"

Graven gave me a soft smile before taking a sip of tea, that I knew he spiked with liquor from the smell. I was just happy he put a white t-shirt on."More or less yes. It's what I know."

"So, what? Mom told you the story?" I asked tilting my head. He chuckled.

"Little one, I was your mother's best friend. She told me all. When she fell from Heaven, I could not let her wander around by herself. It took us two full months to finally get to your father. Three days later I disappeared without a word. I haven't spoken to your mother since." He spoke the last part in a whisper, and if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" I asked curious.

Graven smiled. "I have my reasons." He took a long gulp of tea.

"You loved her too didn't you." I said smugly, and when he started choking on his drink I got my answer.

"Such a tragic love story." I said with a sigh, leaning back into the metal chair.

"Not quite, Lucifer and Selene got you out of it did they not? Even under the circumstances." He said crossing his legs.

I smiled before frowning in confusion. "Hold on, what do you mean 'under the circumstances'?" I leaned forward with a glare daring him not to tell me.

Graven frowned. "Damn, they never did tell you did they." He said solemnly, not breaking eye contact.

"Tell me what?"

Graven leaned forward as well covering his face with his hands before running them through his hair. "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this but. Allore, you- you had a twin sister."

Now it was my turn to look at him and frown. "That's imposs-"

_Lucifer squeezed my throat tighter as he spoke. "Allore could not deal with your power and she was to young to understand why she had you. We could not tell her what happened."_

_"Why not now then? She's old enough to know now and understand, but instead you act like nothing happened! Think how your other dau-"_

I gasped, remembering the conversation between Dark and my father as tears came to my eyes. I slowly shook my head. "No. If that's true then where is she?" A part of me already knew the answer, but I had to hear it.

Graven took a deep breath. "She died when you two were still in your mother's belly." He told me quietly. I felt a tear fall.

"How did it happen?" I wanted to know. I _had _to know.

"Allore-"

"_Please!"_ I begged. I could see it in his eyes when he gave in.

He looked away from me as he started to speak. "When your mother was about a week away from giving birth, Gabriel attacked the castle. He went in when she was alone in your nursery. Your father got there a minute after, feeling your mother's distress, but Gabriel had already stabbed her in the abdomen where you girls were before your father could get him away. Like the coward he was, Gabriel fled. Lucifer had taken Selene to the infirmary where see went into labor."

"Your mother was so worried about you girls and so was your father. When your sister was born and she was dead, they both thought you were gone too."

Graven turned his gaze back to me, looking me in the eyes as more of my tears fell. "Your mother still cries when she talks about the happiness she felt at hearing you cry out to her when you were born." He finished.

A sob finally broke from my throat at his last words. When mother would tell about that day, I always thought it was because she was happy like every mother when their child was born. Even though that was true as well, I know now why she really cries. She cries because she didn't lose another child.

"You were a miracle Allore. You were not suppose to live either, but you did."

I gritted my teeth as I looked at him. "No, I'm not lucky. I got to live, while a sister I never knew I had to die." I told him as I covered my face with my hands and cried.

I heard Graven stand from his chair before two lean and strong arms wrapped around me. "Allore, your sister wanted you to live. No one knows how, but your sister saved your life. She gave her powers to you so you could survive a bit longer until you were born. She wanted you to live. She wanted to save her baby sister so you could live and grow up into the beautiful, strong woman that sits in front of me today.."

I looked up at him and into his deep blue eyes at his comment as I took in a shaky breath. I let Graven wiped away the tears on my face as I sniffed. "What was her name?" I asked, my voice raspy from crying.

He smiled gently. "Angelina."

I smiled back as another tear fell. "It's fitting."

He kept eye contact with me still and I could see the watery look in his eyes. "Your mother thought the same."

After a moment Graven pulled his hand away from my face and walked to his seat. I frowned at a thought that popped into my head as I watched him sit with a sigh.

"Graven?" he looked up. "Is that why I have two demons? Because of Angelina giving me her powers?" It was a shot to ask. He knew everything else, so why not this.

"Yes, but you two where different from other children born from two different parents. Off course you know your mother was an Angel and your father is a Vampire so of course you would think you two would be hybrids. Instead, you were one species. Angelina took after your father in being a full vampire, while you took after your mother and became an Angel."

"When you were born with the looks of a hybrid, mostly everyone thought it was normal except for the select few who new the truth. When you were born with these two different sides your father became worried and had a seal placed on you. Your vampire side was so strong though that it only hid your powers, but kept the traits."

I nodded slowly trying to process the information before I yawned. "Tried?" He asked quietly and I nodded. "Well come on then. I'll show you to your room. It's been a long day."

I stood up and notice the sun setting as I took his out-stretched hand, before he lead me back to the glass double doors.

**A/N: Finally. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter cuz I honestly think the first one was better. *Sighs* Well it's more of the matter of how you guys feel about it so please review. ALSO thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. It's what kept me going when I had to rewrite this. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Til next time!**


End file.
